One More Night
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Masalah sudah selesai! And you know what? Itu tandanya kisah mereka berakhir dengan bahagia dengan sentuhan erotis di dalamnya—yah, memang tidak terduga sih./iv. (unexpected) happy ending. — TOPGD ‹4/4›
1. (un)shocking reality

_**roleplay**_**: C. S**eung-hyun/** K. J**i-yong

_**disclaimer**_**: BIGBANG** _belongs with _**YG ENTERTAINMENT; **_**One More Night**_ © **Maroon 5**

_**w**__**arning**_**: **_**OOC**__nes__s_—_just for safety,_** AU—college life, **misstypo(_s_), BL, **yaoi—eksplisit, **_**beware for those swearing words, **__maybe__**mpreg**__orwhatIdon'tknow, _**M-**_**rated.**_

_**s**__**ummary**_**:** Hubungan mereka merenggang tanpa sebab, tanpa kata, dan fakta dibaliknya benar-benar tak terduga oleh Seunghyun—tidak sedikit pun. — TOPGD ‹1/?›

_**genre**_**: **_drama _& _hurt/comfort_

* * *

**xxx**

_**One More Night**_

**「****i.**_(un)shocking reality_**」**

**xxx**

* * *

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door  
You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score  
You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more_

* * *

"_Ah—jangan di situ—akh!"_

_Mulutnya penuh oleh milik salah satu pelanggannya dan juga bagian bawahnya. Ia tak bisa meronta mau pun melawan, tubuhnya penuh dengan ikatan tali baik di tangannya, mulutnya, mau pun miliknya._

_Ia tak bisa melawan._

_Pria paruh baya itu hanya menyeringai dan mulai memaju-mundurkan kepala pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu. Ekspresi pemuda itu tak tertebak—mual, jijik, dan berbagai perasaan tak menyenangkan mulai terasa di tubuhnya dan membuat perutnya seperti dikocok bagaikan _mixer.

_Mual._

_Jijik._

_Benci._

_Ia tak bisa melawan. Baik dari mulut dan bawahnya sama-sama di invansi oleh dua paruh baya bajingan iu dengan tanpa ampun. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, lemas, dan panas akan tamparan dan cambukan yang bertubi-tubi menghantamnya._

_Ia benar-benar tak sanggup lagi._

"_Mmph!"_

_Air mata mulai keluar dari manik coklat tua pemuda itu._

"_Se—Seunghyun—"_

.

.

.

"Aah!"

Ia terbangun dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya.

Dengan panik ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan gugup, mengecek barangkali ada orang. Kosong. Teman sekamarnya—lebih tepatnya teman masa kecilnya sudah berangkat. Oh bagus, ia ditinggal.

Ia menghela napas.

Mimpi apa ia barusan? Kenapa ia bisa bermimpi soal—mungkin terdengar aneh namun ia sendiri tak mengerti—teman masa kecilnya tengah … melayani _banyak pria_ lain dengan desahan dan juga peluh yang terlihat sensual di kulit putih susunya dan juga ekspresi—dan—dan—memanggil namanya—

Oke, ia mulai menggila sekarang.

Ia mulai melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan keadaan aman. Merasa sudah aman, ia pun langsung membuka selimutnya.

"Aish, padahal seprainya baru kuganti kemarin …." Ucapnya kesal. Ia menghela napas dan mulai bangun dari ranjang tidurnya, "Sebaiknya kucuci—dan oh, sekalian mandi."

Tak mau buang waktu, ia segera mengganti seprai ranjangnya dengan yang baru dan mulai beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menata dirinya sebelum berangkat kuliah.

* * *

"Pagi _Hyung_!" Youngbae pun menghampiri Seunghyun yang berjalan dengan kesal dan menepuk bahunya, "Oi, pagi-pagi jangan memasang wajah menyeramkan begitu _dong_, tidak enak dilihat tahu."

Seunghyun hanya merespon dengan kesal, "Aku mimpi buruk."

Ia menatap pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu dengan heran, "Oh, benarkah? Mimpi apa?"

Seunghyun hampir saja menjawab—namun ia langsung membungkam mulutnya dan kekesalan dalam dirinya semakin memuncak, "Aish, aku tidak mau membahasnya."

Youngbae menatapnya dengan penasaran, "Ayolah, ceritakan padaku! Baru kali ini aku mendengar seorang _Hyung_ memasang wajah tak enak di pagi hari gara-gara mimpi buruk! _Ne, ne?_"

"_Never gonna happen."_ Jawabnya sinis.

Pemuda yang setahun lebih muda dari Seunghyun itu hanya menghela napas dan sedikit kesal, "Iya, iya, tidak usah sesinis itu oke? Nanti gadis-gadis menjauhimu lho—" Namun Seunghyun tak mendengarkan dan hanya mempercepat langkahnya agar tak terkena ceramah Youngbae—_selalu-suka-seseorang-namun-tak-memiliki-pengalaman-dalam-berpacaran._

"Oi, tunggu _Hyung_!"

* * *

Dan semenjak mimpi itu, Seunghyun selalu memikirkannya tanpa bisa ia kontrol—selalu saja terbayang oleh desah yang menggelitik telinganya, ekspresi yang baru ia lihat, dan juga—keseksiannya (dia tahu teman masa kecilnya itu laki-laki, tapi dia benar-benar tidak bohong) ketika mereka memainkannya—sungguh benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Dia benar-benar dibuat linglung olehnya.

"_Hyung_."

Suara itu membuatnya sadar dari delusinya.

"Err—oh, ada apa Jiyong?" Seunghyun hampir saja lepas kontrol bila saja ia tidak sadar kalau tengah berada di kamar asramanya.

Ia memiliki teman masa kecil, Kwon Jiyong, selalu bersama hingga sekarang walaupun hubungan mereka sedikit memburuk pada saat mereka masuk kuliah. Yah, Seunghyun tak tahu alasannya, tapi Jiyong sendiri yang menjauhinya.

Tanpa alasan.

"Aku ada perlu, tolong—biasa."

Aah.

"Baik, baik." Seunghyun tersenyum kecil, "Jangan malam-malam."

Jiyong tak merespon dan hanya keluar dengan membawa tas ransel.

Dan Seunghyun hanya menghela napas dan sedikit keheranan kemana sebenarnya Jiyong pergi.

* * *

Suara jendela yang terbuka dengan sedikit berisik cukup untuk membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Sedikit kesal, ia melirik ke sumber suara dengan sedikit mengantuk—dan ia melihat sosok Jiyong yang mulai masuk ke kamar mereka melewati jendela dengan pakaian yang sedikit berantakan.

Ia tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas—malam sudah sangat larut dan seluruh lampu asrama sudah dipadamkan, tapi semakin ia menajamkan pandangannya dengan susah payah, ia bisa melihatnya.

Rona merah pekat merajalela di bahu Jiyong.

Pada saat ia melihatnya untuk pertama kali, ia mengira dirinya salah lihat, namun semakin jelas ia melihatnya, ia tersadar—itu … bekas ciuman.

_Kissmark._

Tubuhnya hampir tersentak tak percaya—namun implusnya lebih cepat dari pikirannya, dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak berubah dari posisinya dan berpura-pura tidur sembari tetap melihat Jiyong.

Jiyong terlihat gelisah dengan keadaan sekitarnya—terutama memastikan Seunghyun yang benar-benar sudah tertidur atau belum, dan memastikan pula bahwa keadaannya aman. Setelah memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja, ia segera mengganti pakaiannya—dan Seunghyun melihat banyak bekas ciuman tersebar di balik punggungnya dan terutama lehernya—dan segera tertidur dengan menarik selimutnya.

Dan malam itu, setelah sekian lama, Seunghyun tidak bisa tidur dan kantuknya menghilang begitu saja.

* * *

Jiyong terbangun dan melihat tidak ada siapa pun di kamar—singkatnya, Seunghyun sudah berangkat.

Sedikit menguap, ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekati cermin besar di kamar mereka. Ia mematutkan dirinya di depan cermin—dan ia hanya bisa menatap kosong cermin.

Tak perduli beberapa kali ia berusaha untuk menutupi tanda-tanda merah di tubuhnya, tetap saja masih ada bekas yang terlihat di sekitar daerah telinganya, dan bagian tengkuk—daerah inilah yang paling tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

Andai ia memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang seperti Seunghyun, mungkin masih bisa ditutupi.

Sekali lagi ia menghela napas.

Tatapan kosongnya masih tertinggal di manik coklat gelapnya. Ia membuka kemeja putih yang ia gunakan untuk tidur dan melihat punggungnya melewati cermin, dan kekosongan di iris matanya semakin memekat.

"… sialan."

Giginya bergemeletuk penuh amarah dan menarik kemejanya kembali dengan kasar. Ia melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan langkah penuh hentakan, amarahnya sudah memuncak, ia benar-benar tidak terima dengan perlakuan yang selama ini ia terima.

Tapi dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa keluar dari keadaannya sekarang.

* * *

_**Sender**_**: **Choi Seunghyun  
bae, _I gotta need your help_.

_**Sender**_**:** Dong Youngbae  
oh, oke. apa?

_**Sender**_**: **Choi Seunghyun  
kaukenal jiyong kan?

_**Sender**_**:** Dong Youngbae  
tentu saja! kita bertiga kan pernah satu sekolah sewaktu smp!  
dan dia bahkan sering satu materi denganku di kuliah!  
kau lupa? aish, benarbenar pikun.

_**Sender**_**:** Choi Seunghyun  
… oh ya, aku lupa.  
selesai materi tunggu aku di kafe di depan stasiun.

_**Sender**_**: **Dong Youngbae  
kau _memang_ pikun.  
oke, waktu pasnya?

_**Sender**_**: **Choi Seunghyun  
12.45

_**Sender**_**: **Dong Youngbae  
oke, _see you there._

* * *

"Lama menunggu?"

Seunghyun segera mengambil bangku di depan Youngbae dan duduk dengan kasar. Youngbae hanya menggeleleng pelan dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya—mengetik di laptop hitamnya—dengan membiarkan Seunghyun tenang.

Youngbae tahu kalau Seunghyun ke sini sambil berlari karena telat.

"Hh—argh, sungguh, maafkan aku karena telat, Dosen Kang benar-benar menyebalkan." Ia mengatur napasnya yang mulai sesak dengan memukul dadanya pelan. "Mata sipitnya benar-benar menjengkelkan—begitu juga gaya bicaranya."

Youngbae melepas tatapannya dari layar monitor dan angkat bicara, "Begitu-begitu, dia itu lebih muda dariku lho."

Iris Seunghyun membesar, "Serius."

"Dia tahun '89." Terusnya sembari membalikkan laptopnya ke arah Seunghyun. "Dia lulus perguruan tinggi pada umur 15 tahun—dan sudah menjadi dosen senior selama tiga tahun."

Seunghyun melihat data yang disuguhkan Youngbae dan menghela napas, "Terkadang hidup memang tidak adil."

"_You can say that._"

"Tapi wajahnya seperti om-om."

"Hush, begitu-begitu dia dosenmu _Hyung_."

Mereka tertawa pelan.

Setelah Seunghyun mengatakan pesanannya ke salah satu pramuniaga di sana, ia melepas mantelnya dan mulai angkat bicara, "Oke, jadi begini. Apa kau menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dari tingkah Jiyong akhir-akhir ini?"

Youngbae berpikir sejenak, dan merespon sembari mata tetap mengarah ke layar laptopnya, "Ng … ada sih. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu memakai pakaian panjang—"

"Sekarang kan memang musim dingin—"

Ia segera melanjutkannya, "—tapi menutup sampai lehernya."

Seunghyun menahan dagunya dengan tangan kanan dan meneruskan, "Menutupi sampai leher?"

Ia mengangguk. "Biasanya dia memang memakai pakaian sesuai musim—bahkan terlihat sangat _fashionista_, yah, dia memang _fashionista_ sih—dan jarang menutup lehernya, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia memakai pakaian yang seperti membungkus kulitnya."

Seunghyun mulai memperhatikan.

"Gamblangnya, sekarang dia sering pakai pakaian bertipe _turtleneck_." Youngbae pun menutup laptopnya dan meminum kopi hitam yang ia pesan sebelum Seunghyun datang. "Dan jujur saja, agak kurang cocok untuknya."

Pesanan Seunghyun pun sampai—dan ia mulai memakan kentang gorengnya dengan pelan, "Memang selama ini dia pakai _turtleneck_ ya?"

"_Hyung_, kau sekamar dengannya—juga teman masa kecilnya—dan tak tahu apa yang dia pakai? Memangnya selama ini pagi kalian bagaimana sih?" Youngbae berkomentar tak percaya.

Seunghyun berhenti dan menjawabnya dengan sedikit kesal, "Memang aku Ibunya atau apa? Aku tidak tahu, selama ini kalau bukan aku, pasti dia yang berangkat duluan. Selalu begitu semenjak aku semester tiga—dan pada saat itu Jiyong masih anak baru."

Youngbae terlihat paham dan mengangguk pelan, "Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihat kalian berangkat bersama."

"Entahlah, kelihatan sekali kalau dia menjauhiku." Seunghyun pun meminum kopi yang ia pesan dan menghela napas, "Atau aku yang salah, atau—aku tak tahu."

"Dan?"

Ia meneruskan, "Dia sering keluar asrama tanpa izin."

Youngbae menghabiskan kopinya dan berceletuk, "Kau membiarkannya?"

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk mencegahnya." Seunghyun membiarkan kentang goreng yang ia pesan menjadi dingin oleh pendingin kafe. Ia pun menggaruk tengkuknya kasar dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Dan kau tahu, _last night I'm screwed up._"

Youngbae menautkan alisnya kebingungan.

Ia menunjukkan beberapa daerah yang kemarin ia lihat di tubuh Jiyong sembari berbicara dengan semakin pelan, "Aku melihat beberapa tanda merah di punggung, bahu, dan … leher."

Adik kelasnya berceletuk, "_Kissmark._"

Seunghyun mengangguk pelan. "Dan buruknya lagi, aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara memikirkan soal _kissmark_ itu."

"Gampangnya sekarang kau sangat lelah." Ia melihat Seunghyun mengangguk dengan lemas. "Dan soal mimpi burukmu kemarin—"

"Aku tidak mau menceritakannya."

"—baiklah, jadi maksudmu memanggilku kemari apa?" Youngbae langsung _to-the-point_. "Kalau kau hanya memanggilku untuk berkeluh-kesah seperti ini, kau harus mentraktirku segelas Jack O'Daniel."

Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu menghela napas, "Aah, pasti ada maunya." Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan Youngbae beberapa lembar ribuan won. "Tolong carikan semua hal tentang Jiyong—yang bahkan belum pernah kauketahui."

Youngbae segera mengambil uangnya dan menaruhnya ke dalam saku sembari berkomentar, "Wah, wah, yang uangnya sedang banyak."

"Hanya untuk kali ini saja."

Youngbae mengangguk serius dan mulai membereskan laptopnya dan beranjak dari kursinya, "Kau tidak akan menyesal."

Seunghyun menggelelengkan kepalanya sembari menghela napas, "Pastikan kerjaanmu bagus."

"Baik, baik." Ia tertawa pelan, "Oke, sampai jumpa besok _Hyung._"

Dan Seunghyun mengangguk untuk melepas kepergian Youngbae.

Setelah Youngbae hilang dari pandangannya, ia menghela napas dan menidurkan kepalanya di meja kafe sembari menggerutu pelan, "Aah, hilang dua puluh ribu won deh."

Tapi kalau untuk Jiyong—sepertinya mau tak mau ia harus merelakan sebagian uang sakunya bulan ini.

Hanya untuk Jiyong—

* * *

Rencananya tak semulus yang ia duga.

Terakhir kali Youngbae mengabarinya yaitu dua hari yang lalu, sehari setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengannya. Kata-kata yang ia dengar darinya benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Bukannya ia tidak percaya dengan Youngbae, hanya saja kata-kata dari yang mahasiswa kampusnya bilang informan handal itu benar-benar tidak pernah terbesit di pikirannya.

Dia bilang kesempatan mendapat hal-hal tentang Jiyong nyaris tidak ada 10%.

(_"Serius, _Hyung_, baru kali ini aku menemukan kemungkinan yang sekecil ini." Suara dari telepon yang ia angkat benar-benar nada putus asa, bukan nada suara tenang yang biasa Youngbae pakai. "Aku sudah hampir seharian mencari dan—aku nyaris tidak bisa menemukannya."_

_Seunghyun sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dan melihat sekeliling. Merasa aman, ia mulai menjawab, "Kau pasti bercanda."_

"_Ha, buat apa aku bercanda untuk sekarang?" Ketenangan Youngbae sudah hancur dengan keputusasaannya mencari data. "Aku tidak menyangka mencari data Jiyong bisa sesusah ini."_

_Seunghyun menghela napas, ia memang sudah menduganya, belum tentu rencana bisa semulus yang ia mau._

"_Aku akan minta bantuan Seungri."_

_Alisnya bertautan, kebingungan, "Siapa?"_

"_Aku punya kenalan yang kemampuannya hampir sama sepertiku. Kalau sudah ada kabar nanti kuhubungi lagi. Dah _Hyung._"_

"_Ha—hei! Tung—"_

**Bip.**

"—_brengsek."_)

Tapi setelah pembicaraan mereka diputus tanpa sebab oleh Youngbae, ia hanya bisa menunggu dengan tak pasti.

Ya sudahlah. Toh ia sedang tak dikejar waktu.

Ia berguling-guling tak jelas di ranjangnya, gelisah dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan hari ini—berhubung ia tak ada jam kuliah dan sekaligus jam kerja sampingan, singkatnya ia nganggur.

Dan tentu saja, kebosanan mulai menyerangnya.

"Aish …." Ia mengerang pelan dan bangun dari ranjangnya. "Jiyong belum pulang ya—"

Belum selesai berbicara, ia mendengar ketukan pelan dan suara pintu terbuka.

"—Selamat datang." Sambutnya spontan.

Dan ia menemukan Jiyong—dan kata-kata Youngbae benar, ia memakai pakaian _turtleneck_—masuk ke kamar mereka dengan ekspresi kosong.

Ia benar-benar menggunakan pakaian yang sangat menutupi setiap inci kulitnya—terkecuali wajah dan telapak tangannya, dan, dari sudut pandang Seunghyun, ia sangat tahu betapa tidak nyamannya menggunakan pakaian serapat itu meskipun sekarang musim dingin.

"Aku pulang."

Tanpa babibu, Jiyong meletakkan ranselnya di meja belajarnya dan segera berjalan menuju klosetnya dan mengambil ciput abu-abunya—dan meninggalkan Seunghyun yang menatapnya dengan lekat. Setelah ia merasa semuanya sempurna, ia segera keluar dari kamarnya—

"Sebentar."

Dan ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bukannya aku mau mengganggu kehidupan pribadimu," Seunghyun mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekati Jiyong, "Tapi, sebenarnya selama ini kau kemana saja?"

Jiyong mulai bergerak menjauhi Seunghyun—dan posisinya tak beruntung, punggungya terantuk tembok dan membuat gerakannya terkunci.

Seunghyun tetap berjalan mendekatinya dan menahan bahu Jiyong agar tak kabur, "Jiyong, jawab. Aku _Hyung_-mu kan?"

Ia tetap tak mau menjawab dan hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"… berisik."

Jiyong mulai melepas cengkraman _hyung_-nya itu dan tanpa memperdulikannya, ia langsung keluar kamar mereka tanpa mengucapkan salam dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

_**blam!**_

"Ji—sial!"

'_There's no man's land, no man ever survived. Invisible hands are behind you just now—'*_

Seunghyun langsung mengangkat ponselnya dan menjawab tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar, "Choi Seunghyun di sini."

"_Aku sudah menemukannya."_

Suara Youngbae di sore itu seperti cahaya di balik keputusasaannya.

"Temui aku di tempat biasa, aku akan langsung ke sana."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban lawan bicaranya, ia segera menutup ponselnya dan bergegas ke luar kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya.

* * *

Dalam waktu lima menit, ia sampai di kafe depan stasiun dengan napas terengah-engah—dan yang tidak ia duga, Youngbae sudah sampai di sana dengan bersandar di dinding kafe sembari beberapa kali menggosok telapak tangannya agar tak dingin.

"Kau cepat juga, _Hyung_." Sapanya sembari beranjak dari posisinya.

Seunghyun hanya bisa bernapas dengan terengah-engah.

Youngbae hanya menghela napas dan menepuk punggung Seunghyun pelan, "Aku tahu kau lelah, tapi kita harus cepat."

Ia segera mengatur napasnya dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia menghela napas.

Benar, ia memang harus cepat.

"Kau ikuti aku," Youngbae mulai berjalan menjauhi kafe—dan diikuti Seunghyun yang mulai mengejar langkahnya. "Kutebak dia baru saja keluar asrama—berarti masih belum jauh."

Seunghyun mulai bertanya sembari menganalisis situasinya, "Apa yang berhasil kautemukan?"

"Ceritanya panjang—" mereka pun mulai naik bis yang kebetulan berhenti di halte. "—dan jujur saja aku kaget ketika mengetahuinya, terima kasih untuk Seungri, ternyata ada celah kecil yang kasat di mataku."

Mereka langsung mengambil duduk di dekat pintu. Sebelum Youngbae meneruskan, Seunghyun memotong, "Maaf memotong, tapi Seungri itu—siapa?"

Youngbae memukul telapak tangannya, teringat. "Ah, aku lupa mengenalkannya padamu. Namanya Lee Seunghyun, tapi sering dipanggil Seungri. Dia baru kelas dua SMA, tapi kemampuannya hampir sama denganku dalam membobol informasi." Ekspresi kagum terlukis di wajah Seunghyun, "Oke, bisa kuteruskan _Hyung_?"

Seunghyun mengangguk kecil.

Mimiknya berubah drastis, "Sebelum kuceritakan, aku ingin _Hyung_ janji kalau tidak akan terkejut ketika mendengarnya. Bisa?"

Untuk sesaat, keraguan menghampiri Seunghyun—ia mulai menebak-nebak kejadian terburuk yang memungkinkan pas dengan situasi Jiyong, namun ia segera membuangnya jauh-jauh dan mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi …." Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Seunghyun dan mulai berbisik, "Dia bekerja sebagai prostitusi."

Iris gelap Seunghyun membesar.

Youngbae meneruskan perkataannya mengenai informasi yang ia dapat, "Jiyong memulai pekerjaannya tepat pada semester dua awalnya. Mungkin _Hyung_ tidak akan terlalu heran bila ia melayani perempuan, masalahnya, yang ia layani itu … laki-laki dari seumuran dengannya hingga pria paruh baya."

Memori tentang mimpi teman masa kecilnya yang melayani banyak pria itu mulai berterbangan di pikirannya.

"Dan kebetulan, yang memiliki tempat prostitusi itu kenalanku."

Kata terakhir Youngbae membuat Seunghyun tersentak dan hampir berteriak—namun adik kelasnya itu langsung menutup mulutnya dan menahannya agar tak berbicara.

Dan reaksi mereka cukup mendapat respon heran dari beberapa penumpang yang berada di bis situ.

Ia menghela napas. "_Hyung_, kan kubilang kebetulan, tidak usah merespon seheboh itu." Setelah melihat respon penumpang mulai mereda, ia kembali meneruskan dengan melepas tangannya dan mengakhiri laporannya, "Begitu."

Sandaran Seunghyun mulai menurun seiring dengan perasaan berat menindih hatinya.

Jujur saja, ia tidak mengira Jiyong akan melakukan tindakan sejauh itu—bahkan sampai menjual dirinya kepada para bajingan yang hanya menginginkan kenikmatan dan kepuasan dari tubuh mungilnya. Jiyong yang ia tahu ialah selalu tersenyum kepadanya, yang selalu melakukan hal yang mereka suka bersama-sama, dan selalu berada di sampingnya meskipun mereka memiliki masalah.

Ia tak pernah menyangka Jiyong, teman masa kecil yang paling ia sayangi, berjalan ke arah yang salah dan terjerumus dalam tangan kotor orang brengsek di sana.

Hal seperti itu bahkan sama sekali belum pernah terbesit di pikirannya, tidak sedikit pun.

"Katakan ini mimpi." Keputusasaan mulai merambah di dalam tubuhnya.

Youngbae hanya bisa melihat ke luar jendela dan merespon dengan pelan, "Sayangnya, dengan sangat menyesal kunyatakan apa yang kukatakan barusan itu benar."

Seunghyun menghela napas dengan panjang, dan menutup matanya dengan tangan kirinya, "Dunia benar-benar tidak adil …."

Dan mereka hanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam keriuhan kota Seoul yang semakin malam semakin ramai akan para penduduk yang hanya sekedar melepas lelah dengan keglamoran kota atau bahkan berbelanja menghabiskan gaji yang baru mereka dapat.

Youngbae sendiri tidak percaya dengan informasi yang ia dapat, namun informasi itu ia dapat dari sumber yang terjamin keasliannya. Sungguh, dia bahkan hampir memukul pemberi informasi itu karena tidak percayanya dia dengan apa yang ia dengar—dan bahkan yang ia lihat.

Ia sudah melihat bukti foto teman lamanya itu melayani para penghaus hasrat bajingan di luar sana.

Dia sebenarnya bisa saja langsung menunjukkan foto yang tengah ia genggam di balik saku kiri jaket parasitnya untuk memperkuat bukti—tapi sekali lagi, ia tak tega melihat reaksi Seunghyun yang lebih buruk lagi dari sekarang.

Dengan sekali gerakan, ia meremas fotonya dengan kasar hingga tak terbentuk lagi di dalam sakunya tanpa suara.

Pandangannya terhenti pada palang penunjuk arah di kanannya. Ia sedikit tersentak dan segera menepuk bahu Seunghyun agar segera bangun dari bangkunya dan berbisik, "Ayo _Hyung_, kita sudah sampai."

Sedikit malas, ia pun beranjak dari posisinya dan mulai mengikuti Youngbae turun dari bis. Pada saat pertama kali ia menapakkan sol sepatunya ke ubin, ia tak terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, namun ketika ia mulai menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya, keterkejutan perlahan-lahan menyesap dalam jutaan syarafnya.

Gangnam-do.

Dewanya kota _'underground'._

"… Bae, kau serius Jiyong di sini?" Nada keterkejutan sudah tidak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi dari suaranya. "Ini kan—"

Youngbae mengangguk kecil, "Mm, dia di sini."

Seunghyun mulai melihat ke sekeliling mereka, dan—

"Selamat datang di surga para pelarian dunia."

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus merespon Youngbae dan pemandangan yang disuguhkan tepat di matanya.

Youngbae menepuk bahunya pelan, "Persiapkan dirimu _Hyung._"

Ia menelan ludahnya dengan paksa sembari mengangguk kaku.

Perlahan, mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki salah satu turunan tangga dan mulai masuk ke dalam bar kecil yang ditunjuk Youngbae. Kesan pertamanya ketika masuk bar itu adalah—dalamnya tak sekecil luarnya.

Dalamnya bisa dibilang luas, beraksen minimalis namun mewah.

'Sini.' Youngbae berbisik sepelan mungkin. Seunghyun segera mengikutinya dan berdiri di sampingnya. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka tirai yang menjadi penghalang antara resepsionis dan ruang 'negosiasi' dan mulai menunjuk ke suatu arah. 'Lihat ke sana.'

Perlahan, iris gelapnya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Youngbae.

Dan sekali lagi, kedua bola matanya melihat sesuatu yang mustahil—yang bahkan tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya sedikit pun.

"Jiyong—"

—berada di dalam kandang besar yang biasa rombongan sirkus gunakan dengan laki-laki lainnya.

* * *

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you  
So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But i'll only stay with you one more night_

* * *

_to the next issue!__  
_—**「****ii. **_unspoken truth_**」**

_- "Memang semua ini ada hubungannya dengan _Hyung? _Tidak ada, kan! Memang selama ini kau menganggapku apa? Kau hanya memberiku titel 'teman masa kecil' dan dengan tanpa bersalah menyakiti hatiku secara tidak langsung! Puas kau sekarang?!"_

- _"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Jiyong."_

_- "Sudah hampir seminggu Jiyong pergi dari asrama dan membolos kuliah, apa kautahu kemana dia pergi, Bae?"_

* * *

halohalohalo~ :D

sudah lama ga buat multichap—jadi … agak gugup juga sewaktu buatnya. ahaha. :3

ehem, saya langsung saja ya. mungkin ffic ini agak sedikit mengecewakan bagi yang hanya mencari hal-hal berbau M maupun mreg, tapi jujur saja, saya sendiri kebingungan sewaktu membuat beberapa adegan itu di dalam ffic ini—berhubung umur saya sendiri juga di bawah umur. /dor

soal adegan lemonnya, saya akan berusaha untuk memuaskan hasrat para _hyung_ dan _noona_ di sini /heh. jadi … mohon bantuannya!

rencananya ffic ini akan saya buat sebanyak 3 – 5 chap dan ditargetkan selesai januari ini. doakan saya agar targetnya tercapai! amin! u/\u

_**special thanks to**_**: ShikiTeito** yang sudah membimbing saya dalam memperluas plot sekaligus memberi saran tentang tempat prostitusi yang cocok untuk gambaran saya. _thank you so much!_

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

_**Adieu!**_

* * *

_**Characters**_**:**

**[1] Choi Seunghyun  
**- 20th, semester 4.  
- gaya rambut seperti pada tahun 2008 (yang pakai masker merah berduri silver itu lho :o).  
- mahasiswa di fakultas teknik.  
- teman masa kecil **Kwon Jiyong**, selalu bersama dengannya hampir 19 tahun.

**[2] Kwon Jiyong  
**- 19th, semester 2.  
- gaya rambut 2008, _fashionista._  
- mahasiswa di fakultas seni.  
- teman masa kecil **Choi Seunghyun** semenjak ia lahir.

**[3] Dong Young Bae  
**- 19th, semester 2.  
- gaya rambut tetap sama,_ mohawk.  
_- mahasiswa di fakultas seni.  
- dikenal sebagai informan handal.  
- satu sekolah dengan Seunghyun dan juga sekelas dengan Jiyong ketika SMP.

**[4] Kang Daesung  
**- 18th, dosen.  
- lulus perguruan tinggi pada umur 15 tahun, langsung menjadi dosen di fakultas teknik—kelas yang diambil Seunghyun.  
- sering mendapat ejekan dari mahasiswa mau pun mahasiswinya 'om-om' dikarenakan matanya yang sipit.

**[5] Lee Seunghyun (Seungri)  
**- 17th, SMA kelas 2.  
- gaya rambut 2008.  
- terlihat polos dari luar, namun sebenarnya jenius dalam bidang informatika.  
- sering diandalkan Youngbae bila _hyung_-nya itu dalam kesulitan.

**[6] /coming soon/**

**[7] /coming soon/**

* * *

* : Burn My Dread – Lotus Juice.

* * *

**2013 © Miharu Koyama  
**_**All right reserved.**_


	2. unspoken truth

_Aku mengenalnya ketika pertama kali masuk ke universitas ini._

_Ia populer di seluruh fakultas—terutama di fakultasnya sendiri, kedokteran. Penampilannya bisa dikatakan modis seperti model, dan bahunya yang tegap membuat karismanya keluar dengan total._

_Bisa dikatakan dia pangeran di universitas ini._

"_Namamu Kwon Jiyong kan?"_

_Dan tiba-tiba saja, di semester dua awalku, dia menyapaku dengan senyum—yang para gadis bilang—mempesona._

_Dan spontan saja kujawab dengan kebingungan, "Err—ya?"_

_Senyumnya semakin mengembang._

_Aku tak menyadari apa maksud di balik wajahnya, yang kulihat hanyalah senyum yang mengembang cerah dengan aura yang semakin melembut di sekitarnya._

"_Perkenalkan, aku pacar Choi Seunghyun, namaku—"_

* * *

_**roleplay**_**: C. S**eung-hyun/** K. J**i-yong

_**disclaimer**_**: BIGBANG** _belongs with _**YG ENTERTAINMENT; **_**One More Night**_ © **Maroon 5**

_**w**__**arning**_**: **_**OOC**__nes__s_—_just for safety,_** AU—college life, **misstypo(_s_), BL, **yaoi—eksplisit, **_**beware for those swearing words, **__maybe__**mpreg**__orwhatIdon'tknow, _**M-**_**rated.**_

_**s**__**ummary**_**:** "Do you like him?"—pertanyaan itu cukup untuk membuat Seunghyun jatuh dari daratan dan tertarik gravitasi bumi ke dalam jurang tak berujung./ii. unspoken truth. — TOPGD ‹2/?›

_**genre**_**: **_drama _& _hurt/comfort_

* * *

**xxx**

_**One More Night**_

**「****ii. **_unspoken truth_**」**

**xxx**

* * *

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes  
Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath  
I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself  
And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

* * *

Seunghyun benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang, tepat beberapa radius meter dari posisinya, teman masa kecilnya, berada di dalam sana.

Dia di sana, bersama lelaki lainnya, terkurung dalam kandang besar.

Ia segera menatap Youngbae yang terdiam, meminta apa maksud dari semua ini dengan sorot matanya yang kuat dan belahan tipisnya terbuka dengan paksa, "Jelaskan semua ini."

Youngbae hanya menghela napas, "Baiklah, kujelaskan. Pertama, negosiator akan masuk ke ruangan ini dan mulai mengamati 'mainan' di dalam sana," ia menunjuk kandang itu dan kembali melanjutkan, "Kedua, setelah menemukan 'mainan' yang cocok, mereka akan memanggil pelayan dan menunjuk 'mainan' yang mereka suka."

Iris gelap Seunghyun membulat sempurna.

Walaupun sadar dengan reaksi _Hyung_-nya, ia tetap melanjutkan, "Ketiga, 'mainan' mereka dikeluarkan dari kandang dan mereka mulai melakukan negosiasi dan tawar menawar soal harga. Keempat, setelah mencapai kesepakatan, negosiator membayar uang muka kepada pelayan dan membawa 'mainan' mereka ke hotel. Sisanya dibayar setelah mereka 'bermain' dengan 'mainan' mereka."

Seunghyun berkomentar pelan, "Itu artinya …."

Ia mengangguk, "Yah, tempat semacam itu."

Jujur saja, Seunghyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Tubuh yang terlihat rapuh itu bersandar di dinding dengan pandangan kosong—namun tetap saja ia tidak menghilangkan kesan 'indah' dan daya tariknya. Pakaian yang ia gunakan masih _turtleneck_ seperti tadi, hanya saja rambut coklatnya tertutup oleh kupluk dengan menyisakan poninya ke depan dan tampilannya lebih terkesan modis daripada sebelumnya.

Benar-benar menarik perhatian.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar." Putus Youngbae.

"… ya."

* * *

Dan mereka terduduk di teralis besi di dekat tangga bar kecil tadi.

"_Hyung_ terkejut?"

Seunghyun hanya mengangguk kecil sembari menggenggam kedua tangannya erat.

Youngbae hanya mengeratkan jaketnya dan memainkan kakinya, "Wajar saja bila _Hyung_ kaget."

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berucap dengan pelan, "… dari semua pekerjaan, kenapa dia melakukan pekerjaan ini?"

Youngbae hanya mengangkat bahu pelan, "Entahlah, dari informasi yang kudapat, dia tiba-tiba bekerja di sini tepat setelah semester dua mulai."

Seunghyun pun menghela napasnya berat.

Mereka terdiam di sana hampir selama lima menit tanpa terisi oleh satu pun kata dari dua belah pihak— Seunghyun yang sibuk dengan menganalisis apa maksud dari semua ini, dan juga Youngbae yang ingin melanjutkan informasinya namun tak tega melihat respon seniornya itu.

Youngbae hanya menepuk bahu Seunghyun pelan.

Ia tak merespon, hanya terdiam.

Youngbae hanya melihat bar kecil yang tak jauh dari cangkupan penglihatannya. Pintu terbuka dengan beberapa pria yang sesekali hanya sendirian, dan juga beberapa pria yang membawa 'mainan' mereka pergi dan melewati mereka.

Dan ketika pintu bar terbuka, ia hampir terjatuh dari teralis besi yang ia duduki.

"_Hyung!_ Sembunyi!"

Tanpa persiapan sama sekali, tangan Seunghyun tertarik dan ikut bersembunyi di balik punggung Youngbae—yang juga bersembunyi di balik tembok tepat di dekat tangga. Seunghyun hampir protes dengan tindakannya yang mendadak—namun ketika melihat ekspresi cemas terlukis di wajah Youngbae, ia memilih diam.

Youngbae menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kesal namun tetap mengingatkan Seunghyun, "Mereka datang."

Tepat setelah Youngbae mengatakannya, ia melihat sosok Jiyong tengah berada di samping pria bertubuh tegap dengan gaya rambut yang elegan.

"Jiyong—"

Tubuhnya dengan refleks bangun—Youngbae hendak mencegahnya, tapi terlambat, Seunghyun bergegas mengejarnya dan mencegahnya.

"Jiyong!"

Dan mereka berhenti.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Seunghyun segera menarik Jiyong dari rangkulan pria itu dan berkata dengan tajam, "Maaf, tapi dia milikku."

Jiyong hanya bisa terpaku di sana.

Pria itu mulai terlihat kesal, "Ha? Dia milikku! Aku sudah membayarnya—"

Namun Seunghyun sudah tak perduli lagi dan menariknya pergi dan masuk ke dalam bis—disusul oleh Youngbae yang sudah menunggu di pemberhentian.

"Tunggu! **BRENGSEK! BOCAH SIALAN—**"

Pintu bis tertutup dan meninggalkan pria itu dengan sumpah serapahnya yang memuncak.

* * *

"… Apa yang _Hyung_ lakukan di Gangnam-do?"

Seunghyun hanya terdiam dengan tangan masih bergenggaman.

Youngbae—yang sadar dia tidak punya hak untuk menjadi celah di antara mereka—pun hanya duduk di sebelah kanan dan berjarak dua baris di belakang mereka sembari mengamati apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Bibir tipis Jiyong terbuka dengan perlahan, "_Hyung_, serius, lepaskan tanganku."

Ia segera merespon dengan cepat, "Tidak mau."

"_Hyung_—"

Seunghyun pun mempererat genggamannya, "Kautahu tidak Jiyong? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak mengobrol lebih dari dua menit—tidak semenjak semester dua awalmu."

Jiyong hanya terdiam.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam, dan tak ada satu pun yang berniat untuk memecahkan situasi mereka—bahkan Youngbae yang masih mengawasi mereka hanya menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan situasi pun terus berlanjut hingga bis berhenti sampai tujuan mereka.

Seunghyun langsung menarik Jiyong keluar—namun sebelum ia keluar, ia berhenti sejenak dan angkat bicara, "Youngbae."

Yang dipanggil hanya terdiam sembari menatapnya heran.

"Terima kasih."

Tanpa menunggu respon Youngbae, Seunghyun segera membawa Jiyong keluar dari bis dan berjalan menuju ke asrama mereka dengan amarah yang mulai memuncak dan bergerombol di pikirannya, meminta untuk dikeluarkan.

Malam ini ia harus membuat semuanya jelas.

Harus.

* * *

Setelah mengunci pintu kamar mereka, Seunghyun segera menghampiri Jiyong yang sudah duduk dengan manisnya di ranjangnya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sekarang, jelaskan."

Jiyong hanya terdiam.

"Jiyong, jelaskan. Kautahu apa efek dari pekerjaan sampinganmu kan?"

Jiyong tetap terdiam—tak berniat untuk menjawab, mau pun mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata sedikit pun.

Seunghyun benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua perlakuannya, dan mulai membentaknya dengan kasar, "Jiyong, sadarlah! Pekerjaan itu sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu! Kau teman masa kecilku, seharusnya kau tahu yang mana yang baik dan yang mana yang buruk! Apa kau tidak sadar betapa rendahnya dirimu bila melakukan pekerjaan ini? Itu sama saja dengan menjual harga dirimu! Apa kau tidak malu?! Jiyong! Jawab—"

"… -sik."

Seunghyun hendak meneruskan ucapannya namun Jiyong bersikap tak perduli dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mereka dan mulai membuka kuncinya.

Ia pun bangun dari posisinya dan menarik tangan Jiyong untuk mencegahnya keluar, "Kita belum selesai bicara—"

Jiyong menangkis tangan Seunghyun dengan kasar.

"Ji—"

"KAU JUGA TIDAK MENGERTI!" Emosi Jiyong mulai meluap, "Memang semua ini ada hubungannya dengan _Hyung_? Tidak ada, kan! Memang selama ini kau menganggapku apa? Kau hanya memberiku titel 'teman masa kecil' dan dengan tanpa bersalah menyakiti hatiku secara tidak langsung! Puas kau sekarang?!"

Iris Seunghyun membesar, dan tubuhnya terpaku di sana.

Jiyong pun menghela napas dan menatapnya dengan sinis, "Sekarang aku tanya, apa _Hyung_ sendiri sadar dengan apa yang selama ini _Hyung_ lakukan?"

Ia tak bisa merespon.

Senyum licik terlukis di wajah pucatnya. Ia pun mendekati Seunghyun dan mulai meraih rahang bawahnya sembari berbisik dengan seduktif, "Atau, _Hyung_ malah ingin mencoba melakukannya denganku?"

_**plak.**_

Tamparan yang cukup keras melayang ke pipi Jiyong.

Untuk beberapa detik, Jiyong cukup dibuat syok olehnya—namun ia segera menguasai keadaan dan hanya menggumam pelan, "Lihat? Bahkan kau sudah menolakku."

Seunghyun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan marah, "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau serendah ini Ji."

Jiyong hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan mulai berjalan mendekati pintu keluar dengan meninggalkan Seunghyun yang benar-benar dalam keadaan marah.

"Selamat tinggal."

Dan pintu tertutup dengan Seunghyun yang hampir terjerembab di atas karpet.

_Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?_

Sial, Seunghyun benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Jiyong.

* * *

Dia pacar Seunghyun-_hyung_?, _pikirku tak percaya. Hyung_ tak pernah bilang. Masa sih?

_Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan heran, "Kalau kau pacar Seunghyun-_hyung_ lalu kenapa?"_

_Senyum di wajah _baby face_-nya semakin melebar, "Hm? Baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Dia milikku, dan walaupun kau teman masa kecilnya, jangan pernah coba-coba untuk mendekatinya."_

_Ekspresinya berubah spontan menjadi serius dan menakutkan._

_Serius, aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapannya dan juga ekspresinya itu._

"_Hah?" Aku benar-benar mulai tidak suka dengan orang ini, dia menyebalkan dan semaunya sendiri. "Dia kan teman masa kecilku, hak senior untuk melarangku apa?"_

_Tatapannya menajam dengan seringai mulai tertarik lebar._

"_**Karena dia sendiri yang bilang bila dia membencimu tepat di depan wajahku."**_

—_dan perkataannya serasa seperti menamparku dengan telak tepat setelah ia mengatakannya._

**Game over.**

* * *

Hati Seunghyun selalu merasa kosong ketika melihat ranjang Jiyong yang kosong pada saat ia pulang ke asrama. Sungguh, sudah hampir seminggu Jiyong meninggalkan asrama dan tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan kembali. Seunghyun mengumpat kesal dalam batinnya—_sebenarnya di mana dia sekarang?_

Ia melempar ranselnya ke ranjang dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya dengan helaan napas yang panjang. Seunghyun benar-benar tak habis pikir, Jiyong benar-benar sudah di luar batas dan di luar jangkauannya. Dia berubah, total, entah kenapa—Seunghyun berusaha mencari tahu namun Jiyong tak mau bercerita barang sedikit pun.

Ia benar-benar frustasi dan tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar—yang selalu ia pikirkan semenjak Jiyong pergi adalah kemungkinan dirinya yang 'dimainkan' oleh pelanggannya, mau pun sampai yang terburuk; bunuh diri dan mayatnya tak ditemukan entah kemana.

Pikiran terakhirnya membuat perasaan bersalah berkecamuk di hatinya.

"Sial—"

Dan ponselnya berbunyi.

Dengan malas, ia mengangkat ponselnya dan menyapa dengan kesal, "Ya, Choi Seunghyun di sini." _God please, let Jiyong be the one who calls me_—

"_Ini Youngbae."_

Ia menghela napas dan menggelelengkan kepalanya, _'Tidak mungkin juga Jiyong meneleponku setelah kejadian kemarin.'_ dan merespon panggilan dengan nada datar, "Ternyata kau."

"… _nada bicaramu benar-benar menyakitkan."_

Seunghyun hanya tertawa garing dan melanjutkan, "Ada apa?"

Youngbae terdengar berdehem pelan di sana, dan mulai menjawab dengan nada serius, _"Bisa aku ke asramamu?"_

Ia sedikit kebingungan, "Boleh saja, tapi kenapa?"

"_Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."_

"Kutunggu."

Dan hubungan telepon langsung terputus.

_Well, _bila Youngbae yang meneleponnya duluan, berarti memang dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting dan darurat—dan yang bisa Seunghyun hanyalah menunggu sembari mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, namun tanpa tersadar, ia tertidur dengan lelap.

Dengan bayang Jiyong menghantui mimpinya.

* * *

Pintu kamar Seunghyun terbuka pelan oleh Youngbae setelah ia beberapa kali mengetuknya namun tak mendapat respon dari pemiliknya.

Bibirnya mulai terbuka—dan ia hampir saja memarahi Seunghyun bila tak melihatnya tengah tertidur dengan ekspresi tak nyaman di ranjangnya.

Youngbae hanya menghela napas dengan pelan dan menutup pintu. Ia segera berjalan menuju ke ranjang Seunghyun dan mencoba membangunkannya dengan menggoncangkan tubuhnya pelan.

"_Hyung,_ bangun."

Tak ada respon dan tanda-tanda dia akan terbangun. Ah, dia lupa kalau Seunghyun paling susah dibangunkan bila ia sudah tertidur.

Dan tanpa berpikir ulang, ia pun segera mengambil air dari kamar mandi sebanyak segayung dan mulai mencipratkan ke wajah Seunghyun berulang-ulang.

"_Hyung_, bangun!" Ia tetap mencoba membangunkannya sembari mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh Seunghyun keras. "Ya ampun, kau sudah mahasiswa masih saja susah disuruh bangun! Hoi, bangun!"

Tetap tak ada tanda-tanda ia terbangun, yang hanya adalah ekspresinya yang semakin tidak nyaman dan mulai merasa terusik dengan tingkah Youngbae.

Sampai cipratan terakhir, dan Seunghyun masih tertidur.

Youngbae mulai merasa kesal—benar-benar tumben karena ia terkenal oleh ketenangannya dalam menghadapi masalah, dan dengan refleks, gayung yang ia pegang ia gunakan untuk memukul kepala Seunghyun keras.

"BANGUN!"

… dan sepertinya itu cukup untuk membangunkannya walaupun ekspresi kebingunganlah yang menjadi hasil dari usaha keras Youngbae.

"… oh, selamat datang—"

Youngbae hanya menghela napas berat dan kembali memukul kepala Seunghyun—namun lebih pelan dari tadi.

"… kenapa kau memukulku? Sakit tahu!" Ia mengelus kepalanya dengan kesal. "Sopanlah sedikit ke kakak kelasmu!"

Youngbae hanya memutar matanya dengan omongan "Yayaya," dan mulai duduk di samping Seunghyun. "_Hyung_ yang keterlaluan, dari dulu masih saja susah dibangunkan."

Tapi Seunghyun sepertinya masih belum bisa terima dengan perlakuan adik kelasnya itu.

"Oh, aku lupa, yang boleh memukul kepalamu hanya Jiyong ya? Oke, lain kali akan kuingat." Youngbae mulai serius. "Nanti kutraktir es krim parfait atau apalah, tapi dengarkan aku dulu."

Ekspresi kesal Seunghyun mulai memudar, "Kupegang perkataanmu. Oke, lanjutkan."

"Begini—"

Suara ketukan di kamarnya cukup membuat Youngbae terdiam kesal.

Seunghyun—yang masih sedikit mengantuk—pun terbangun dari ranjangnya sembari berucap, "Biar aku saja yang buka." dan berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan—karena kantuk masih menyerang tubuhnya—ke arah pintu.

Dan yang menyambutnya ketika ia membuka pintu ialah seorang pemuda yang sedikit pendek darinya dengan menggunakan seragam SMA.

Siapa dia—Seunghyun belum pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya.

"… permisi, apa benar di sini kamar asrama beratasnamakan Choi Seunghyun-_ssi_ dan Kwon Jiyong-_ssi_?" Suara dengan oktaf sedikit rendah dari pemuda SMA pada umumnya menyapanya dengan sopan.

Kebingungan masih membungkusnya, "Err—ya?"

"Apa Youngbae-_hyung_ ada?"

Spontan ia membuka pintunya dan menunjuk Youngbae yang mulai bergulingan di kasurnya dengan kesal.

Pemuda itu menghela napas dan mulai berbicara, "Boleh aku masuk, Choi-_ssi_?"

Ia hanya mengangguk dan menutup pintunya setelah pemuda itu masuk. Kebingungannya bertambah; Jiyong, kekesalan Youngbae, dan pemuda—yang bisa dibilang imut—tak dikenal masuk ke kamarnya.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Youngbae-_hyung_?"

Youngbae segera terbangun dan menyapanya dengan cerah, "Akhirnya kau datang!" Ia merangkul pemuda itu dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya—melupakan kekesalannya barusan—dan mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan. "_Hyung_, ini adik kelas yang pernah kuceritakan padamu. Namanya Lee Seunghyun, dan cukup panggil dia Seungri."

"Salam kenal, Choi-_ssi_."

Seunghyun pun mulai paham.

"Ah, salam kenal. Panggil Seunghyun juga tidak apa-apa kok." Ia pun mulai berjalan mengarah dapur kecilnya, "Duduk dulu, akan kusiapkan teh."

Dan tanpa disuruh, mereka segera duduk di bangku meja makan dan mulai mengobrol dengan serius—terbukti dengan Seungri yang mulai mengeluarkan laptopnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk layar di hadapan Youngbae.

Ekspresi Youngbae terlihat terkejut.

Selesai membuat teh, ia segera meletakkannya di atas meja makan dan mulai mengambil bangku di depan mereka, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan, Youngbae?"

Dan ekspresi Youngbae berubah drastis—keseriusan tak tergoyahkan, dan tatapan yang kuat secara langsung membuat Seunghyun sedikit gugup.

"Oke, _Hyung_, apa kau sudah mendapat informasi kemana Jiyong pergi?" ia mulai menggenggam kedua tangannya kuat, "Terus terang, kita tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini terus."

Seunghyun hanya menggeleleng dan menanggapi dengan pelan, "Entahlah. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Jiyong."

Youngbae mengangguk, "Aku juga, tapi bukan berarti kita membiarkannya dengan alasan tak berdasar seperti itu. Jiyong sudah hilang hampir seminggu lamanya—apa kau tidak khawatir sama sekali?"

"… Bae, aku tidak sebodoh itu."

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar dirimu _bingu_." Ekspresi Seunghyun hampir berubah—namun Youngbae segera meneruskan. "Kembali ke topik, kau sudah berusaha mencarinya?"

Seunghyun mengangguk kecil, "Aku sudah menghubungi orang tuanya, tapi _Umma_ Jiyong bilang kalau dia tak ada di rumah." Ia menghela napas dengan panjang. "Sudah hampir seminggu Jiyong pergi dari asrama dan membolos kuliah, apa kautahu kemana dia pergi, Bae?"

"Tanpa kausuruh pun aku sudah mencarinya _Hyung_." Tanpa disuruh, Seungri menunjukkan layar laptopnya, "Jiyong di sana."

Ia menatap layar dengan lekat sebelum tersadar dan spontan berbicara, "Bukannya itu tempat Jiyong bekerja?"

Youngbae mengangguk, "Dia kabur ke sana."

"Serius."

Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk.

"Dari informasi yang kudapat, Jiyong mengambil _full-timer_ di sana dari tiga hari yang lalu—tepat dua hari setelah kepergiannya. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar merasa ada yang tidak beres dari Jiyong." Youngbae mulai menyesap tehnya, mencoba mengendurkan otot baik di dahinya maupun di bahunya. Tak terlalu manis, tapi pas untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang sedaritadi tegang.

Seunghyun sedikit berdecak kesal, "Bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang padamu?"

Ia hanya mengangguk kecil dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Memang, tapi dengarkan aku dulu _Hyung_, coba pikirkan, untuk apa dia melakukan hal semacam itu bila hanya semisal mencari uang atau sebagainya? Pasti dia punya alasan kuat untuk melakukan pekerjaan semacam ini—Jiyong tidak sebodoh itu."

Seniornya itu menghela napas dengan memindah posisi tangannya menjadi topangan dagunya. Jujur saja, ia sendiri tak tahu alasannya—baik Jiyong yang tiba-tiba tak mau berbicara lagi dengannya, dan juga pekerjaan gilanya.

Tapi jujur saja, ia masih tidak bisa memahami Jiyong—walaupun ia sudah mengenalnya hampir seumur hidupnya, tetap saja ada bagian dari dirinya yang belum ia ketahui.

Aish, Seunghyun benar-benar dibuat pusing olehnya.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan ke sana?" Suara Youngbae memecahkan lamunan Seunghyun, "Mungkin memang terkesan terburu-buru, tapi cepat atau lambat kita harus membawanya pulang atau semuanya akan terlambat."

Hampir saja ketika Seunghyun akan menjawab, Seungri memotong pembicaraan, "Um, maaf memotong pembicaraan kalian, tapi sebenarnya 'hubungan' Kwon-_ssi_ dengan Seunghyun-_hyung_ itu apa?"

Pertanyaannya membuatnya terpekur untuk sejenak.

Mereka memang teman masa kecil—itu faktanya, tapi ia kembali berpikir, apa ada teman yang bisa terangsang oleh suara desah teman masa kecil tercintanya itu yang tengah 'bermain' dengan pria lain?

Perasaannya mulai campur aduk.

Ia akui, Jiyong memang tergolong manis untuk pemuda seumurannya. Walaupun ia berpakaian ala pemuda pada umumnya—dengan sentuhan _fashion_-nya, kesan manis dan imut tetap terlihat dari penampilannya. Ia baik pada semua wanita, tetapi bila ada wanita yang (terlihat) mengincar Seunghyun, tanpa ba-bi-bu ia merengek kepadanya dengan semanis mungkin dan beralasan _'kau pasti akan melupakanku'_ dengan tawa terselingi dalam ucapannya.

Tapi ia tidak sadar makna di balik tawa Jiyong dan hanya menganggapnya candaan belaka.

Baginya Jiyong itu apa? Seunghyun tidak tahu.

Teman masa kecil?—tidak, sebutan itu sudah tidak cocok untuk mereka.

Sahabat?—tidak, bukan, bukan ini yang dia maksud.

Orang yang dia suka—

Iris hitam gelapnya melebar. Jiyong? Orang yang dia suka?

"Err, Seunghyun-_hyung_?" Panggilan Seungri perlahan memecahkan lamunannya. "Ng, tak apa bila _Hyung_ tak mau menjawabnya, lupakan saja—"

Seunghyun menggeleleng, "Tidak, maksudku, kau benar." Ia menghela napas dan terdiam sejenak sebelum belahan tipisnya terbuka, "Aku pun tak tahu apa Jiyong bagiku—selama ini aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman masa kecil, tapi—"

"_Do you like him?"_

Dengan napas yang tersisa, ia melanjutkan, "—aku tidak yakin—tunggu, apa?" ia berhenti sejenak dan memandang mereka berdua dengan heran. "Maaf Seungri, tadi kau bilang apa?"

Seungri hanya tersenyum. "Kau menyukainya."

Ia hanya bisa menatap Seungri dengan ekspresi yang tak tertebak, "Maaf?"

Ia hanya tertawa kecil, "Ahaha, sebaiknya tadi aku tidak usah terlalu sopan—maaf, maksudku, _Hyung_, kau memang menyukainya."

Youngbae hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambut _dongsaeng_-nya pelan dan menghela napas, "Benar-benar deh, membuka topengmu sendiri." Melihat raut Seunghyun yang masih kebingungan, ia hanya menepuk kepala Seungri dan berucap dengan santai, "Oh, dia memang suka sekali memainkan orang lain—maksudku, menjahili orang lain."

"Kalau begitu aku frontal saja," ekspresi imutnya berubah menjadi ekspresi yang jauh lebih dewasa dari anak seumurannya. "Kau, Choi Seunghyun, menyukainya, Kwon Jiyong."

Sebelum Seunghyun sempat bereaksi, Youngbae menepuk kedua tangannya dan mulai angkat bicara, "Kita kembali ke kasus." ia mulai membetulkan posisinya dan berkata dengan tegas, "Besok malam, kita berdua akan memaksanya pulang. Aku dan kau _Hyung_. Pertolongan Seungri cukup sampai di sini."

Seunghyun hanya bisa mengangguk.

Seungri pun menghabiskan tehnya dan bangkit dari bangkunya, "Baiklah, kalau butuh bantuan hubungi saja aku." Youngbae hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Sampai jumpa lagi Seunghyun-_hyung_, senang bekerja sama denganmu." Dan berlalu ke luar kamar Seunghyun.

Namun sebelum ia menutup pintu, ia tersenyum lebar dan berkata dengan nada semangat di dalamnya, "Perjuangkan apa yang selama ini berada di tanganmu dan jangan pernah lepaskan dia barang sedetik pun."

Seunghyun hanya bereaksi dengan sedikit kebingungan, "Tunggu, apa maksudmu—hei!"

Dan senyum Seungri pun tertutup oleh pintu kamarnya.

"Aish, ternyata dia tipe orang yang menyebalkan." Seunghyun merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan ia angkat ke atas dan menghela napas. "Oke, besok kita akan membawanya pulang."

Youngbae mengangguk.

"Dan aku akan mengatakan apa yang selama ini tidak kusadari." Youngbae melihat manik mata Seunghyun yang meneguh, dan hanya tersenyum. "Sampaikan terima kasihku untuk _dongsaeng_ menyebalkanmu."

"Ya."

"Dan kupastikan aku tidak akan membiarkannya lepas untuk kali ini."

Ia hanya tertawa kecil, "Wah, ternyata kau hobi meniru kata orang ya _Hyung_."

"Berisik."

Dan tawa mereka memecah keheningan pada malam itu.

Dalam benaknya, ia sudah menyusun berbagai rencana bagaimana ia akan membawa Jiyong pulang, dan bagaimana membuat semua kesalahpahaman antara dia dan Jiyong selesai tanpa melukai kedua pihak.

Dan ia akan mengatakannya.

_Je t'aime._

* * *

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you  
So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know i've said it a million times  
But i'll only stay with you one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night_

* * *

_There's only three magical words that I'll say to you,  
The most embarrassing words that I've knew,  
… __**I love you.**_

.

_to the next issue!__  
_—**「****iii.**_ I'll confessed those words even that's killing me_**」**

_- "Kau kenapa Hyunnie? Wajahmu seperti orang idiot saja. _Freaked me out._"_

_- __**"LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARINYA DASAR BAJINGAN!"**_

_- "… Tolong Jiyong, biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalah kita."_

* * *

halo semuanya!

err, oke, jadwal saya untuk ffic ini sebenarnya sudah saya terapkan setiap hari rabu, tapi _oh god,_ tugas langsung menumpuk ketika saya masuk sekolah. jadi … mungkin sedikit sulit untuk mencapai target bulan januari ini selesai, tapi akan saya coba—walaupun akan mempengaruhi kualitas ffic, tapi akan saya usahakan agar tidak mengecewakan! _fighting!_

dan soal mpreg atau lemon … akan saya usahakan. orz

oke, soal beberapa paragraf yang digaris miring—karakter itu akan muncul di chap depan, jadi tunggu saja ya~ /dor

bagi yang me-_review_ dengan akun sudah saya balas lewat pm, dan bagi para anon, terima kasih sudah me-review dan mendukung saya! _love you all! _/kissesandhugs

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

_**Adieu!**_

* * *

**2013 © Miharu Koyama  
**_**All right reseved.**_


	3. I'll confessed those word even that's---

_Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu._

Hyung _membenciku? Jadi buat apa ia selama ini bersikap lembut dan baik padaku? Aku tidak masalah bila ia memiliki pacar, tapi kalau selama ini dia melakukan hal yang berbeda di balik punggungku, sama saja apa yang ia lakukan selama ini adalah kebohongan manis._

_Memuakkan._

_Senyum menyebalkan itu merekah dengan lebar, "_Well_, hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Camkan itu baik-baik ya." dengan langkah pelan, ia mendekatiku dan berbisik._

_Bisikan setan—memabukkan dan benar-benar menjatuhkan._

"_**Dekati dia atau aku akan menghancurkan hidupmu."**_

_Brengsek._

_Langkah tegapnya pun perlahan melangkah menjauhiku. Setan, benar-benar setan. Pacarnya setan, _Hyung _raja setannya—dan bodohnya aku pernah berpikir bila selama ini aku menyukai raja setan._

_Sialan!_

* * *

_**roleplay**_**: C. S**eung-hyun/** K. J**i-yong

_**disclaimer**_**: BIGBANG** _belongs with _**YG ENTERTAINMENT; **_**One More Night**_ © **Maroon 5**

_**w**__**arning**_**: **_**OOC**__nes__s_—_just for safety,_** AU—college life, **misstypo(_s_), BL, **yaoi—eksplisit, **_**beware for those swearing words, **__maybe__**mpreg**__orwhatIdon'tknow, _**M-**_**rated.**_

_**s**__**ummary**_**:** Adakah akhir kisah bahagia yang berakhir dengan kegagalan seorang pangeran dalam menyelamatkan tuan putrinya? Kukira tidak ada—dan tidak akan pernah ada. /** iii.** I'll confessed those words even that's killing me — TOPGD ‹3/4›

_**genre**_**: **_drama _& _hurt/comfort_

* * *

**xxx**

_**One More Night**_

**「****iii.**_ I'll confessed those words even that's killing me_**」**

**xxx**

* * *

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

* * *

Pelajaran selesai, dan saatnya pulang ke asrama.

Dengan langkah ringan, Seunghyun beranjak keluar dari gedung fakultasnya dengan senyum merekah terlukis di wajahnya. Ia sudah merencanakan segala cara untuk menarik Jiyong kembali dalam pelukannya, semuanya sudah tersusun rapi di _to-do-list_ di dalam otaknya.

Dan dia juga sudah menyusun rencana untuk mengatakan apa yang selama ini tidak ia sadari—suka. Sukasukasuka—cinta.

Dan itu cukup untuk membuat senyumnya semakin melebar.

"Kau kenapa Hyunnie? Wajahmu seperti orang Idiot, _freaked me out._"

Dengan sedikit gelagapan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan menjawab dengan gugup, "Err—tidak, tidak apa-apa—" Ketika sadar siapa yang menyapanya, ia hanya menghela napas, "Ah, ternyata _Hyung_."

Yang dipanggil _Hyung_ hanya mencibir, "Aish, respon macam apa itu? Sama sekali tidak enak didengar."

Seunghyun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Lupakan." Ia menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil, "Jangan melamun, bisa-bisa kau malah tersandung."

Seunghyun pun spontan merespon, "Tidak masalah, ada Dongwook-_hyung_ yang akan menolongku."

Dongwook mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, "_Ani, ani._ Salah-salah kau malah bisa mati."

Mereka tertawa pelan.

Namanya Choi Dongwook, mahasiswa S2 fakultas kedokteran yang mengambil spesialisasi di bidang psikologi. Dia adalah orang pertama yang Seunghyun kenal pada saat pertama kali masuk ke universitas ini.

Tapi jujur saja, kesan pertama Seunghyun ketika melihat Dongwook ialah model yang tersesat dalam mencari gedung agensinya. _Well_, itu respon yang normal bila belum sama sekali mengenalnya.

"Tapi serius, seharusnya _Hyung_ masuk jurusan _stylist_ atau sekolah _modeling_." Seunghyun menautkan alisnya pada saat melihat penampilan Dongwook hari ini, tetap modis seperti biasanya. "Kurasa bidang yang kusebut barusan lebih cocok."

Dongwook hanya menggelelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak berminat. Psikologi lebih menyenangkan, bisa mengetahui masalah orang lain dan membantu menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Kautahu, _comforting someone else to feels better._"

"Aku hanya menyarankan." Seunghyun tidak terlalu perduli dan berlalu. Pikirannya masih sibuk dengan berbagai rencana penangkapan, dan Jiyong. "_Hyung_, aku permisi dulu."

Tapi Dongwook meraih bahunya dan menghentikan langkah Seunghyun—dan cukup untuk membuat _dongsaeng-_nya menatap dengan terheran-heran. Pemilik rambut merah terang yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu angkat bicara, "Ngomong-ngomong, Si Imut yang biasanya bersamamu kemana? Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihatnya.

Seunghyun menautkan alisnya, "Si Imut?"

"Si _fashionista_—siapa namanya? Kwon Jiyong?"

Oh. Dia.

Seunghyun terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangkat bahu dan merespon dengan pelan, "Tidak tahu."

"Hah?"

Ia mengangguk, "Serius, aku tidak tahu." _Youngbae sedang mencarinya, makanya aku tidak tahu_, lanjutnya di dalam hati.

Dongwook hanya menghela napas dan mengacak-acak rambut coklat Seunghyun pelan. "Aish, dasar _airhead_."

Ia tak paham, "Maaf?"

Sekali lagi Dongwook hanya menggeleleng dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya sembari menghela napas dan merespon dengan pelan, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa—"

Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa maksud Dongwook, tapi ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan angkat bicara, "Bisa aku pulang sekarang?"

Dongwook tak menggubrisnya dan meneruskan, "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Untuk sementara, ekspresi ragu terlihat di wajah Seunghyun—ia sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi dan harus segera bersiap untuk pergi membawa Jiyong pulang, namun ketika melihat ekspresi Dongwook yang tiba-tiba berubah serius, ia hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ikut aku."

Seunghyun hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah seniornya ke taman universitas.

.

.

.

"Ng … jadi apa yang mau _Hyung_ bicarakan?"

Mereka sudah hampir sepuluh menit di bangku taman, dan Dongwook hanya terdiam dengan mimik berpikir keras. Seunghyun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, serius, seniornya yang satu ini memang orang yang susah ditebak.

Detik ke-638 dan belahan tipisnya mulai terbuka, "Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik."

Seunghyun hanya mengangguk.

"Aku suka padamu."

Lugas; ia mengucapkannya dengan lancar tanpa sedikit pun keraguan di dalam nada bicaranya. Iris hitam kelamnya menatap Seunghyun lekat, dan senyum kecil terlukis di wajahnya.

Seunghyun hanya bisa terdiam.

Dongwook tertawa pelan, "Haha, aneh ya mendapat pernyataan cinta dari laki-laki?" Ia menepuk bahu Seunghyun pelan. "Kalau kau butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya, silahkan saja—"

"Maaf."

Tawanya terhenti.

Seunghyun pun mulai gelagapan dan merespon dengan panik, "Err—bukan, bukan begitu maksudku. Jadi maksud—maksudku itu—" ia menggeleleng dan mulai merespon dengan senormal mungkin, "—jadi tadi itu—"

Dongwook menatapnya lekat, meminta penjelasan.

"Aku sudah punya Jiyong di sisiku—dan kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi." Seunghyun menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya. "Jadi, maksudku itu—" menghela napas panjang, ia melanjutkan, "—maaf."

Pemuda berambut merah itu kehilangan kata-katanya.

Seunghyun segera memperbaiki kata-katanya, "Tapi—kita masih teman kan _Hyung_?"

Dongwook segera tersenyum, "Oh, tentu saja. Kau kan _dongsaeng_ kesukaanku." Ia menepuk kepala Seunghyun dan beranjak dari bangku taman. "Lupakan saja soal tadi ya."

Seunghyun mengangguk, "_Ne. _Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Lontarnya sembari beranjak pula dari bangkunya dan berjabat tangan dengan Dongwook dan diikuti pula dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Perlahan, ia memeluknya dan menepuk punggung seniornya sebelum melepasnya dan membungkukkan badannya.

Dongwook hanya bisa terpaku.

Setelah berpamitan, Seunghyun segera berjalan ke luar gerbang universtas dan hilang dari pandangannya.

Ia tidak sempat melihat ekspresi Dongwook yang langsung berubah ketika ia pergi.

* * *

Ia menutup pintu bar dengan helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Sudah empat hari ia berada di tempat ini, tapi tetap saja dirinya tidak terbiasa. Dia cukup menyesal dengan pilihannya, tapi dia sendiri tidak punya pilihan lain.

Ia butuh waktu untuk memikirkan seluruh masalah antara dirinya dan Seunghyun.

Menghela napas panjang untuk kedua kalinya, Jiyong melangkah menjauhi bar dan memasuki sebuah jalan kecil untuk pulang ke tempat sewaan sementaranya. Ia butuh istirahat, untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya nanti malam—

Ia berhenti.

_Nanti malam, sentuhan sensual, desah tertahan, cairan putih yang bersebaran di mana-mana, jemari yang bermain di lubang bawahnya—_

Jiyong segera menggeleleng keras dan mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak bisa memikirkannya sekarang, mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya, demi dirinya—dan gara-gara ancaman setan itu yang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

(_**Dekati dia atau aku akan menghancurkan hidupmu—**_)

Amarahnya memuncak. Semua ini gara-gara setan itu, seenaknya mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacar Seunghyun dan mengancamnya. Semua ini gara-gara setan itu, setan itulah yang memaksanya bekerja sebagai prostitusi dan bila dia membantah—keluarganya lah yang akan mendapat ganjarannya.

_Sebenarnya selama ini dia salah apa?_

Ia hanya mendengus pelan. Langkahnya mulai memelan dan memasuki gang yang sepi—ada yang bilang bila banyak kejadian _tidak menyenangkan_ terjadi di sana karena jarang ada yang berlalu lalang di sana dan di luar jangkauan.

Dan Jiyong baru merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di belakangnya.

Setiap ia melangkah, suara langkah tegap selalu terdengar di telinganya—dan dia tahu itu bukan suara langkahnya, ia tidak memakai sepatu bersol keras. Ia berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, namun yang ia lihat hanyalah jalanan kosong.

Perasaan curiga mulai menyerangnya.

Jiyong mulai berjalan dengan pelan—sebentar lagi ia sampai di kamar sewaannya, sebentar lagi dan ia akan lepas dari perasaan curiganya—dengan tetap memasang telinganya baik-baik. Suara langkah tegap itu semakin mendekat, dan ia pun mulai mempercepat langkahnya dengan perasaan gelisah mulai menjerat pikirannya.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ia akan sampai di kamar sewaannya dan bersiap untuk nanti malam—

Namun sepasang tangan kekar menariknya dan menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan.

Ia berusaha untuk meronta dan melawan pria tegap itu agar lepas darinya—namun cengraman pria itu semakin menguat dan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya dan membuat perlawanannya melemah.

'_Brengsek, ini obat bius—'_

Dan sebelum kedua mata indahnya tertutup, ia melihat sosok di belakang pria tegap yang memblokade dirinya.

Merah.

Rambut merah terang dengan senyum puas terlukis jelas di paras tegasnya.

**Setan.**

**Setan Bajingan—**

* * *

"Maaf lama menunggu."

Seunghyun menengadahkan kepalanya dari majalah yang tengah ia baca dan melihat sosok Youngbae yang mengambil bangku dan duduk di depannya. Ia menggeleleng pelan, "Tidak masalah, aku juga baru sampai."

Mereka tengah di kafe depan stasiun yang biasa mereka kunjungi bila tak ada kuliah atau pun sekedar berbincang dengan teman. Kafe itu terkenal dengan harganya yang cukup terjangkau namun kualitas makanan terjamin diantara para mahasiswa berkantong pas-pasan—dan yah, suasananya memang nyaman.

Seunghyun menyesap kopi hitam pesanannya dan mulai berbicara, "Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Youngbae mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pulpen dari saku jaketnya dan meletakkannya di meja sembari mulai membuka tutup pulpen dan mencoret-coret di kertas, "Di sini letak bar." ia menarik garis lurus dan membelok berulang-ulang, "Setelah menelusuri jalan kecil ini, kita masuk ke gang ini dan masuk ke gedung ini. Nomor kamarnya 008, di situlah tempat pelarian Jiyong." Selesainya dengan menggambar lingkaran di luar bangun persegi yang ia gambar sebelumnya.

Seunghyun mengangguk paham. "Oke."

Youngbae pun menutup pulpennya dan menyimpannya di dalam saku. "Baguslah. Satu lagi, aku frontal saja. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Dongwook_-sshi_."

Dengan refleks, ia menautkan alisnya dan merespon dengan heran, "Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya—memangnya ada apa?"

_Ah, ternyata dia belum tahu_—"Aku hanya mengingatkan." Terusnya cepat. "Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi dia tergolong orang yang berbahaya." _Itu menurut data yang kuterima_, lanjut Youngbae di dalam hati.

Seperti teringat dengan sesuatu, ia menepukkan kedua tangannya dan berkata dengan santai, "Oh ya, dia tadi menembakku."

Youngbae terkesikap, "Serius? Dongwook_-sshi_ yang itu?" responnya heran.

Ia mengangguk polos.

Youngbae melipat kertasnya dan ikut memasukkannya ke saku jaketnya sembari melanjutkan ucapannya, "Wah, memang sebaiknya dari sekarang kau harus berhati-hati _Hyung_." Ia menatap Seunghyun dengan pandangan menelisik, "Apalagi orang yang kurang peka sepertimu."

Jawaban singkat, "Akan kuusahakan."

_Dongsaeng_-nya pun beranjak dari bangku dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku dan berucap, "Ayo berangkat."

"Mm."

Dan mereka bergegas keluar dari kafe setelah Seunghyun membayar tagihannya.

* * *

Pada saat ia tersadar, hal yang pertama kali ia lihat ialah sosok pemuda berambut merah terang di belakang punggung preman kekar itu.

Merah.

Senyuman menawan namun menakutkan.

Iris gelap penuh amarah.

Setan yang mengamuk—

"Oh." Ia tersadar dengan gestur pemuda itu dan hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Akhirnya sadar juga." Dan bibirnya mulai membentuk seringai kecil.

Ia hendak membuka suara—namun ia tersadar, mulutnya terikat tali dan tanganya terikat di sebuah tiang besi.

_Sial. Sialsialsial—_

Kedua preman yang tengah berada di hadapannya menatapnya dengan tajam. Tubuh kurusnya bergidik, tatapan—tatapan mereka sama sama seperti orang-orang bajingan yang pernah menyentuhnya—

Pemuda berambut merah terang yang berada di hadapannya hanya menyeringai semakin lebar, "Oh, mereka? Tenang, mereka hanya akan _'bermain-main'_ denganmu bila mulai bertingkah di luar kemauanku."

Iris matanya melebar. _Tidak, aku tidak mau—kumohon jangan!_

Ia pun melangkah mendekati pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu dan meraih dagunya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, "Kau seharusnya bersyukur dengan wajah imut yang kaumiliki saat ini." Ia pun menengadahkan dagu pemuda itu dengan paksa dan menajamkan seringainya, "Bahkan menjual diri pun pasti ada yang menginginkanmu."

Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa meresponnya. Salah, semua itu salah—

Tatapannya menajam, "Benar bukan, _Kwon Jiyong_?"

Jiyong menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan orang yang tengah berada di hadapannya saat ini. Dia baru menemuinya, menemui orang sebajingan dia, orang yang tengah berada di hadapannya saat ini. Dia benar-benar orang terbajingan yang pernah Jiyong temui.

Seringai setan itu melebar, "Ah tatapanmu seperti menjawab bila apa yang kukatakan barusan itu benar." Ia pun melepasnya telunjuknya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, karena berkatku, kau tahu apa bakat yang tersembunyi di dalam dirimu." Mendengus, ia meneruskan, "**Menjadi sampah.**"

Iris coklat terang Jiyong melebar.

Setan itu tertawa dengan keras. Jiyong benar-benar muak dengannya, bila saja ia tidak terikat seperti sekarang, mungkin dia bisa meredam tawanya dengan pukulan keras tepat di wajah dan hidungnya.

"Baiklah, cukup." Ia segera menghentikan tawanya dan segera menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk dan juga seringai kembali terlukis di wajahnya, "Kau tidak percaya? Kenapa tidak kita buktikan saja?"

Manik coklat milik Jiyong membulat dengan sempurna. _Tidak, jangan, __**hentikan—**_

"_**Show time."**_

Kedua preman itu segera merusak pakaian Jiyong hingga tak tersisa. Seringai mulai terlihat di wajah mereka seiring dengan tangan kasar mereka yang langsung menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan sensual dan kasar—dan tanpa dikomando, mereka mulai memainkan dua titik sensitifnya secara bersamaan.

Jiyong hanya bisa menahan desahannya dengan menggigit tali yang menutup mulutnya dengan kuat dan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin.

Dia hanya bisa menjerit di dalam batinnya ketika kedua preman itu mulai memainkan dirinya dengan kasar.

_Seunghyun-hyung, tolong—_

* * *

Seunghyun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya—namun ia tidak menemukan siapa pun selain beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di belakangnya. Alisnya bertautan, siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya? Ia merasa ia pernah mendengar suara itu—tapi siapa?

"_Hyung?"_

Panggilan Youngbae menyadarkannya dari kebingungan yang mulai melandanya. Dengan kebingungan yang sedikit tersisa di benaknya, ia pun merespon, "Ah, maaf, tadi rasanya ada yang memanggilku." Setelah ia bisa mengontrol dirinya, ia berjalan menyusul Youngbae dan bertanya dengan nada heran terselip di suaranya, "Ternyata daerah ini sepi juga ya …."

_Dongsaeng_-nya mengangguk, "Yah, di sini hanya dihuni oleh beberapa _full-timer_ di bar yang kita kunjungi beberapa hari yang lalu—mereka juga menyediakan fasilitas macam itu." Mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke kamar sewaan Jiyong dan bibir tipisnya kembali terbuka, "Aku baru ingat, bagi yang tak mau _repot-repot_ ke hotel bisa juga _'bermain'_ di sini. Ruangan yang mereka sediakan berkedap suara, jadi tidak akan mengganggu tetangga."

Seunghyun hanya mengangguk dan merespon pendek, "Oh." dan terus berjalan mengikuti Youngbae dengan masih berpikir tentang panggilan barusan.

Sebenarnya siapa yang barusan memanggilnya?

Jujur saja, Seunghyun mengenal suaranya, tapi ia tidak bisa memastikan siapa—kejadian barusan terlalu cepat untuknya. Sekilas, namun masih terbenam kuat di benaknya. Ia mulai menganalisisnya, suaranya beroktaf tinggi namun ciri khas suara pria masih terdengar jelas di dalam kata-katanya. Dan suara itu memanggil namanya, nama panggilannya—

'Hyung, _tolong—tolong aku!'_

Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

Tunggu, sepertinya ia kenal siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Bae," Seunghyun spontan bertanya padanya, "Selain kau, siapa yang memanggilku dengan _Hyung_?"

Youngbae hanya meresponnya dengan kebingungan, "Hm? Setahuku hanya aku, Jiyong, dan Seungri—dia baru beberapa kali memanggilmu begitu, memangnya kenapa?"

Seunghyun tersadar. Itu suara—suara Jiyong!

"Youngbae, kita harus cepat." Seunghyun mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres—dan perasaan tidak enak mulai menghampiri batinnya. "Jiyong dalam bahaya."

Pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu merespon dengan santai, "Oh, kebetulan, kita sudah sampai." sembari menunjuk gedung kecil di hadapan mereka. "Katanya cepat, ayo!"

Tanpa disuruh mereka segera berlari ke gedung kecil itu, ke kamar sewaan Jiyong dengan harapan mereka belum terlambat untuk membawanya pulang—

(—_dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka._)

* * *

Jiyong benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan hidupnya.

Hidupnya mulai kacau semenjak setan itu datang, dikarenakan hanya karena alasan _setan_ itu pacar Seunghyun dan mulai merusak hidupnya, dan menganggapnya seharusnya ia tak ada. Ia sudah dianggap setan itu sebagai noda di pakaiannya yang tak mau hilang dan berusaha dengan keras untuk menghilangkan noda itu agar bisa digunakan kembali. Ya, dia noda, noda nakal bagi setan itu.

Setan itu sendiri yang sudah membuatnya sebagai noda untuknya—dan seharusnya itu bukan salah Jiyong, tapi kenapa? Apa salah hidup dan memiliki teman yang kebetulan ternyata menjadi—_dia bilang_—pacarnya? Lalu hubungannya dengan Jiyong apa?

Dia sendiri tidak tahu.

Yang ia tahu sekarang hanyalah tubuhnya yang tengah digerayangi dua bajingan bertitelkan preman dan dua tempat sensitif miliknya yang dimainkan oleh mereka dengan tanpa ampun. Dia hanya bisa menahan desahannya walaupun air liur mulai menetes keluar dari bibir sensualnya dan membasahi kain yang mengikat mulutnya, namun ia tidak perduli. _He had enough of this shit,_ dia benar-benar tidak mau lagi dimainkan seperti ini—tapi tetap saja … tubuhnya otomatis merespon, bertolak belakang dengan otaknya yang tak mau menerimanya.

"Lihat?" Sorot penuh dendam terpancar kuat di matanya. "Bahkan tubuhmu meminta lebih, benar-benar _sampah._ Aku heran, apa bagian dari dirimu yang dia suka?" Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Jiyong dengan langkah penuh hentakan dan menarik ikatan kain di wajahnya dengan paksa. "Bibir sialan ini, apa yang menarik dari ini?"

Dan sebuah desahan pun lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

Pemuda itu hanya tertawa dengan puas, "Lihat? Dasar jalang." Jemari kekar nan putihnya menarik rambut Jiyong dan menengadahkannya dengan paksa hingga mereka saling bertatapan, "Apa yang kaupakai untuk menjeratnya hingga dia menolakku, hah? Uang? Ancaman? Atau—kau bahkan menjual dirimu sendiri ke _teman masa kecil_mu?"

Jiyong pun tersadar akan satu hal.

_Menolak? Ha? Bukannya mereka berpacaran?_, berbagai pikiran mulai melayang-layang di benaknya. _Jangan-jangan—selama ini dia melakukannya agar aku menghindari _Hyung_ dan memberinya kemudahan untuk mendekatinya? Apaan itu, pengecut sekali._

Ia hanya bisa menatapnya dan berusaha meresponnya dengan menahan sensasi aneh yang mulai menyerang tubuhnya, "Ha? Untuk apa kujual diriku kepadanya—ngh, bila dia sendiri saja tidak mau—kh!" otaknya mulai memutar kejadian empat hari lalu pada saat Seunghyun menamparnya dan menganggap dirinya rendah. Jiyong hanya bisa tersenyum ironis, "Jujur saja, aku kasihan padamu **Dongwook-**_**sshi**_, usaha yang kaulakukan—" dan sebuah teriakan lepas dari bibirnya.

Salah satu dari kedua preman itu meremas kejantanannya kuat.

"—semuanya sia-sia." Lanjutnya tertahan. Preman itu mulai memainkan kejantanan milik Jiyong dengan meremasnya dan memainkannya dengan sensual. Jiyong menggigit bibirnya, menahan dirinya agar tak mengeluarkan desahan lebih dari ini.

Dongwook hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan dan melepas tangannya dari rambut Jiyong sembari merespon dengan angkuh, "Siapa yang kaubilang usahaku sia-sia? Tidak, kau saja yang mudah dibohongi—dengan mudahnya kau mempercayai bila selama ini aku berpacaran dengannya." Seringainya menajam. "Dan lihat dirimu sekarang, sekali jalang tetaplah jalang."

Jiyong ingin sekali meresponnya, tetapi tangan preman itu yang mulai memijat dan meremas kejantanannya lagi membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa berbicara lagi—energinya terkuras habis.

Dan tubuhnya tersentak ketika kedua jari preman itu masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Dengan energi yang tersisa, ia berusaha meronta sekuat tenaga—namun sia-sia, yang ada hanyalah jari preman itu yang semakin masuk ke dalam dirinya dan membuatnya mendesah tertahan.

"Wah Bos, dia benar-benar nakal." Seringai preman itu melebar. Ia mulai memasukkan ketiga jarinya sekaligus dan memaju-mundurkannya dengan kasar. "Benar-benar rapat. Apa kau benar-benar pekerja prostitusi?"

Jiyong tak bisa menjawab dan hanya membodohi aksi yang dia ambil.

Jemari preman itu mulai menghujam titik prostatnya dengan kecepatan konstan. Jiyong hanya bisa menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat—tidak perduli bila bibirnya akan berdarah nantinya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dengan hebat, tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang ia rasakan bertubi-tubi baik di lubang bawahnya mau pun _nipple_-nya yang mengeras karena dimainkan secara kasar oleh mereka.

Hampir saja ia mencapai klimaks—

"Jiyong!"

—pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan menampakkan dua sosok yang ia kenal di hadapannya.

Iris Jiyong membulat sempurna.

"Se-Se—Seunghyun-_hyung_?"

* * *

Emosi yang Seunghyun rasakan ketika mendobrak pintu kamar Jiyong tidak bisa terlukiskan kata-kata. Perasaan marah, rindu, dan sedih tercampur aduk dengan kasarnya—perasaan itu muncul ketika ia melihat pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat.

Baju Jiyong yang rusak.

Kedua sosok berpenampilan seperti preman yang tengah menyentuh Jiyong.

Jiyong yang terikat di pilar besi di kamarnya.

Jiyong—Jiyong yang—

"Oh, halo Hyunnie. Ternyata kau tahu tempat ini ya."

Dan sosok Choi Dongwook dengan seringai yang sama sekali belum pernah ia lihat berada dalam zona pandangannya.

Seunghyun hanya terpaku dan ekspresi tak tertebak terlihat di wajahnya.

"Aish, kukira aku bisa menyembunyikannya darimu." Ekspresi tak puas terlukis di wajahnya. Ia pun melangkah mendekati Seunghyun dan tersenyum lebar. "_As expected from my junior_. Kau benar-benar tidak pernah mengecewakan—"

Dan sebuah tinju pun melayang di wajah Dongwook dan membuatnya terpental jauh ke dinding. Amarahnya membuncah. Ia pun langsung menyerang preman yang masih _bermain_ dengan Jiyong dengan seruan penuh kemarahan, **"LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARINYA DASAR BAJINGAN!"**

Tidak terima dengan perlakuan Seunghyun dengan mereka, kedua preman itu segera meninggalkan Jiyong dan merespon dengan kemarahan mulai mengisi pikiran mereka, "**BOCAH BRENGSEK—**"

Namun sebelum mereka berhasil menghajarnya, Seunghyun segera menendang mereka dengan kuat dan membentur pintu.

Kedua preman itu segera menyerangnya lagi dan Seunghyun pun mulai menyerang mereka dengan bertubi-tubi. Youngbae pun segera berinisiatif melepas Jiyong dari ikatan di tubuhnya dan langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaket yang ia pakai. Ia menepuk kepala Jiyong dan tersenyum tipis sembari berbisik di telinganya, "Tenang saja, sebenarnya diam-diam _Hyung_ mempelajari Taekwondo pada dua semester awalnya sebelum kita masuk universitas—dan ia keluar tepat pada saat penerimaan siswa baru, jadi ia masih memiliki teknik yang ia pelajari di sana."

Jiyong merespon dengan lemah, "Darimana kau tahu—"

"Kau lupa siapa aku, Kwon Jiyong?" Youngbae memotongnya dengan tawa kecil terselingi di perkataannya. "Duh, sudah berapa lama sih kita tidak bertemu sampai kau lupa? Dasar."

Ia tersadar, ah ya, _informan_ memang tahu segalanya.

Jiyong hanya bisa melihat tindakan Seunghyun yang mulai gelap mata dengan menghajar kedua preman itu yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. _Itukah Seunghyun yang selama ini ia kenal?_ Tidak, ia tidak pernah melihat _Hyung_-nya sebrutal ini sebelumnya—setidaknya sampai hari ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara hangat Seunghyun menyapanya seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin mendekat ke Jiyong dengan pelan.

"_Hyung_—"

Seunghyun hanya tersenyum dan memeluknya dengan perlahan, "Tidak apa-apa, semuanya baik-baik saja." Ia pun melepas mantel panjang yang pakai dan memakaikannya di tubuh Jiyong. "Biarkan mereka, akan ku urus mereka nanti. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja."

Youngbae pun berceletuk, "Aku cari taksi dulu." Dan segera beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

"Seunghyun-_Hyung_, kenapa …?"

Ia hanya mengelus kepala Jiyong dengan hangat, "_'Kenapa?'_? Apa maksudmu Jiyong?" Ia pun membantu Jiyong berdiri dan memeluknya lagi. "Bukankah sudah sewajarnya?"

Jiyong pun terdiam. _Sewajarnya? Bukannya dia—_

"Selesai kita keluar dari gedung ini, kita berdua pulang. Kita selesaikan semua ini dengan kepala dingin." Seunghyun pun memeluknya semakin erat dan berbisik di telinganya, "… Tolong Jiyong, biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalah kita."

Jiyong pun ragu, namun ia mengangguk kecil dan mulai membalas pelukan Seunghyun. Perlahan, kristal beningnya menetes dan membasahi kaus Seunghyun dan isakan pelan pun terdengar dari bibir tipisnya. Jiyong benar-benar merindukan Seunghyun; aroma khas tubuhnya, sikap _bingu_-nya, perhatiannya, senyumnya; semuanya, ia merindukannya.

Ia benar-benar merindukannya.

Seunghyun hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Jiyong dengan sesekali membelainya lembut. Ia tidak perduli dengan pakaiannya yang basah akan air mata _dongsaeng_-nya, masa bodoh soal itu, yang ia butuhkan sekarang ialah Jiyong yang kembali ke pelukannya dan melihatnya selamat. Itu saja sudah cukup.

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya refleks membuat Jiyong segera melepaskan diri dari Seunghyun dan membuang muka.

"Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian, tapi taksinya sudah sampai." Youngbae tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Jiyong yang wajahnya memerah padam karena tertangkap basah sedangkan reaksi Seunghyun sendiri hanya kebingungan karena _dongsaeng_-nya tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya. "Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, sudah malam."

Mereka berdua pun mengangguk.

Seunghyun pun meraih tangan Jiyong dan menautkan jari mereka sembari berbicara, "Kita pulang."

Jiyong hanya membalas tautan jarinya dan mengangguk kecil.

* * *

"Kau yakin kau tidak mau di sini?"

Youngbae mengangguk, "Tugasku sudah selesai _Hyung_. Sekarang giliranmu untuk menyelesaikannya, dan jangan lupa untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin kaubilang kemarin."

Ia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Kalau butuh sesuatu, hubungi aku lagi. Akan kuusahakan untuk menolongmu." Youngbae pun menyalami _Hyung_-nya dan berbisik tepat di telinganya sebelum beranjak pergi. "Akan kuurus sisanya, jadi _Hyung_ tenang saja."

Seunghyun pun menutupi pintu di belakangnya sembari mulai melangkah ke meja makan kecil mereka. Jiyong di sana, dengan piyama menutupi tubuhnya dan ekspresi resah terlukis di wajahnya. Ia hanya menarik napasnya dalam dan mulai mengambil bangku dan duduk di sebelah Jiyong.

Jiyong terdiam sebelum meminum coklat panas yang Seunghyun buat dan mulai berbicara, "Jadi … yang di balik semua ini itu … Choi Dongwook_-sshi_." Jiyong pun bersandar di bahu Seunghyun dan merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Dia ... dia—"

Seunghyun pun memeluk lengan Jiyong dan menepuknya pelan, "Tidak apa, tidak usah dilanjutkan, aku mengerti—"

Ia menggeleleng, "Biarkan aku melanjutkannya. _Hyung_ sendiri yang bilang ingin menyelesaikan masalah kita, kan?" Jiyong terdiam sejenak, dan ia pun mulai menjelaskan dengan sedikit tersendat, "Dulu, pada saat hari pertamaku di semester dua, tiba-tiba dia menghampiriku dan mengaku bila dia pacar _Hyung_." Setelah merasa lebih tenang, ia pun meneruskan, "Dan dia menyuruhku menjauhimu—tentu saja aku marah, memang kita hanya teman masa kecil, tapi dia benar-benar tidak terima soal kedekatan kita—dan mengancam bila aku mendekatimu, dia akan menghancurkan hidupku."

Iris gelap Seunghyun membulat.

"Dan dialah yang membuatku seperti—" ia pun mengatakannya dengan nada berat, "—sekarang."

Seunghyun hanya bisa menepuk bahu Jiyong dengan pelan.

"Dia lah yang memaksaku menjadi pekerja di _sana_ dengan mengancam bila aku tidak melakukannya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu keluargaku lagi. Aku takut _Hyung_, takut. Mereka yang selama ini sudah melakukan segalanya untukku, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan ancamannya—dan juga dengan sorot mata bagaikan setan—itu, dan memutuskan melakukannya walaupun dengan terpaksa."

Ia merasa kristal beningnya mulai melewati pelipisnya dan mulai mengusapnya dengan kasar, dan meneruskan, "Aku—aku sudah kotor _Hyung_, kotor oleh tangan-tangan mereka—" ia mulai kesenggukan, "Mereka—mereka memainkan tubuhku dengan seenak mereka—aku tidak terima _Hyung_, tapi—tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa ..." tangisannya pun pecah.

Dengan sigap Seunghyun pun memeluknya dengan erat dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut, "Tidak apa, keluarkan saja semuanya. Aku ada di sini."

Dan tangisannya pun memecah di dada Seunghyun.

"Aku ada di sini, tenang saja." Seunghyun berbisik pelan di telinga Jiyong dan memeluknya semakin erat sembari terus mengelus punggungnya. "_Hyung_-mu ada di sini, oke? _Hyung_ akan selalu berada di sisimu sampai kapan pun, karena itu—" Ia pun mengecup dahi Jiyong pelan, "—jangan pernah jauh dariku lagi."

Jiyong tersentak dan mendorong tubuh Seunghyun pelan dan menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut dan air mata masih tersisa di pelupuk matanya, "_Hyung_, maksud _Hyung_ tadi itu ... apa?"

Hati Seunghyun sudah mantap, dia tidak akan menyangkal lagi—dia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan fakta bahwa mereka sama-sama lelaki; bila cinta saja tidak memandang umur, kenapa _gender_ tidak?—dan dia siap menanggung resikonya. Apa pun itu.

"Jiyong, dengarkan baik-baik." Jiyong mengangguk dengan ekspresi terkejut masih terlukis di wajahnya. "Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi aku—" senyumnya pun mengembang dengan tatapan meneduhkan, "—mencintaimu."

Iris coklat muda Jiyong membesar.

Oh Tuhan, apakah dia tengah bermimpi pada saat ini? Seunghyun, teman masa kecilnya yang diam-diam ia suka—mencintainya? Ia mencintai dirinya yang sudah tersentuh oleh para Bajingan di luar sana?

Mencintai Kwon Jiyong yang bertitelkan teman masa kecilnya dan sudah tidak suci lagi?

"Sebagai teman masa kecil?" Ia bertanya dengan ketidakyakinan menyerang hatinya.

Seunghyun tersenyum dan menggeleleng, "Tidak, sebagai kau, sebagai Kwon Jiyong."

Perasaannya masih ragu, "Walaupun aku seperti ini?"

"Seperti ini?" Seunghyun menautkan alisnya. "Jiyong, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak perduli soal mereka yang sudah memainkanmu, kau tetap kau, aku tetap mencintaimu apa adanya, kau keberatan soal itu?"

Perlahan, Jiyong mempersempit jarak di antara wajah mereka dan tersenyum—ah, betapa Seunghyun merindukan senyuman itu—sembari berucap dengan pelan, "Seharusnya kau mengucapkan itu sejak lama _Hyung_, aku sudah lama menunggumu—dan hampir saja aku menyerah bila tadi kau tidak menyelamatkanku."

Dan ia pun mengecup bibir Seunghyun sekilas dan menatapnya dengan pandangan melembut, "Aku juga sama."

Seunghyun pun segera menyentuh bibirnya dengan manik mata hitam gelapnya memecah sempurna; ia terkejut dengan tindakan Jiyong barusan. Dengan rasa syok yang masih menyerangnya, ia berkata dengan sedikit terbata-bata, "Ji—Jiyong, ta-tadi kau—"

"Mungkin aku bukan ciuman pertamamu, tapi—"

Ia menggeleleng, "Ini—ciuman pertamaku."

Pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya pun memandangnya dengan heran, "Serius?"

Seunghyun mengangguk kaku dan merespon, "Jangan-jangan ini juga bukan ciuman pertamamu—"

Jiyong menggeleleng, "Tidak, ini juga yang pertama untukku." Jujur saja, respon Seunghyun setelah mengatakannya membuatnya ingin tertawa setelah sekian lama—namun ia tahan dengan tersenyum aneh dan menanggapinya, "Mereka memang bermain dengan tubuhku, tapi bibirku tidak."

"Ah, _arasso._"

Mereka pun hanya tertawa pelan.

Seunghyun pun menyentuh dahi Jiyong dengan dahinya dengan perlahan mempersempit jarak mereka, "Ji, boleh aku menciummu?"

Perlahan pipi Jiyong bersemu merah dan merespon dengan sedikit kesal, "_Hyung_, kau membuatku malu."

Seunghyun pun tertawa pelan dan memainkan pipi teman masa kecilnya itu dengan gemas. Ah, dia memang merindukan sosok Jiyong yang ekspresif seperti dulu, bukan wajah tak berekspresi yang ia perlihatkan akhir-akhir ini. Puas dengan tingkahnya, ia pun kembali menanyakannya, "Boleh?"

Rona merah di pipinya pun memekat—namun Jiyong mengangguk kecil dan menutup matanya.

Seunghyun pun mulai meraih rahang bawah Jiyong dan mempersatukan bibir mereka sembari memejamkan matanya. Ciuman mereka tak lama, beberapa detik setelahnya ia memisahkan bibir mereka dan mereka pun tertawa pelan.

"Ternyata aku memang tak berpengalaman." Rona tipis mulai terlukis di paras tegasnya. Ia pun menepuk kepala Jiyong pelan dan mengajaknya beranjak dari bangku. "Ayo tidur, sudah malam."

Jiyong pun beranjak dari bangkunya dan mengangguk kecil, "Aku ingin tidur dengan _Hyung_."

Ia mengangguk kecil, "Boleh."

"Berarti sekarang kita—" Jiyong pun segera menarik _Hyung_-nya ke ranjang Seunghyun dan menahan tangannya di atasnya. "—menjalin hubungan?"

Ia pun menarik Jiyong ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup dahinya pelan, "Mungkin lebih tepatnya 'berpacaran'."

Jiyong pun menarik selimut dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Seunghyun sembari berbisik, "Malam _Hyung_."

"Mm, malam."

Beberapa pikiran pun terlintas di benak Seunghyun; besok ia harus menemui Dongwook dan menyelesaikan segalanya, dan mengakhiri semua ini dengan tuntas. Dia harus melakukannya agar seniornya itu tidak lagi mengganggunya, dan Jiyong pun tidak akan melalui masa-masa buruk seperti ini lagi.

Ia tidak mau kehilangan Jiyong lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkannya terluka—bahkan bila nyawa pun taruhannya.

Tidak.

Tidak akan pernah.

* * *

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know i've said it a million times  
But i'll only stay with you one more night_

(yeah baby give me one more night)

So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know i've said it a million times  
But i'll only stay with you one more night

(I don't know, whatever...)

* * *

_to the final issue!__  
_—**「****iv.**_ (unexpected) happy ending_ **」**

_- "Aish, aku menyerah. Selamat berbahagia—dan undang aku bila kau berhasil melamarnya."_

_- "Aku … tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya."_

_- "Setelah kau lulus kuliah, bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"_

* * *

ya! halo semuanya!

maaf untuk keterlambatan update! sebagai gantinya, saya menggantinya dengan chap yang lebih panjang dari dua chap dahulu, jadi … maafkansayasoalnyatugassekol ahmenumpukbagaikannerakaasdf ghjkl orz

dan soal mpreg-nya … jujur saja saya tidak pernah menulis adegan lemon—apalagi yang _rape_. tapi berkat dorongan teman saya di twitter, saya pun mencobanya dan—_well_, inilah hasilnya. maaf kalau mengecewakan orz

oh, gaya bahasa juga. mungkin garagara wb dan otak saya yang mulai fokus dengan tugastugas sekolah (nasib anak akhir tahun orz), saya sedikit kebingungan soal melanjutkan ffic ini dan berakhir dengan _feel_s saya yang mulai menghilang. akan saya usahakan mengakhirinya dengan _ending_ yang memuaskan, jadi tunggu saja ya! /winkwink

review sudah saya balas lewat PM, dan bagi para anon terima kasih atas review kalian! saya cinta kalian semua! :"* /heh

dan satu lagi, saya perempuan oke. apa saya se-_manly_ itu sampai dibilang saya itu _namja_? haduh. /gegulingan.

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

_**Adieu!**_

* * *

_**notes**_**:**** Choi**** Dongwook **itu Se7en dari YG Entertainment. yang gatau bisa cari di google. :)

* * *

**2013 © Miharu Koyama  
**_**All right reseved.**_


	4. (unexpected) happy ending

Setelah sekian lama, ia memimpikan tentang masa kecilnya.

Dulu, dia sering bermain dengan Jiyong walaupun dengan tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang _overweight_. Dia tidak perduli dengan cemooh orang sekitarnya—dia tidak pernah ambil pusing atau bahkan melirik sekilas kepada mereka yang merendahkannya, toh Jiyong tetap menerimanya, bahkan tidak pernah membahas soal berat badannya.

Tapi pada saat mereka memasuki masa-masa SMU, semuanya berubah drastis; 360°.

Perlahan, tatapan menusuk mereka mulai menembus lapisan kepercayaan dirinya dan mulai membuatnya merasa asing dari pergaulan. Bahkan ia merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika Jiyong menatapnya—walaupun senyuman terlukis di wajah _dongsaeng_-nya, tetap saja sorot matanya berbahasa lain.

Ia sadar akan hal itu dan mulai menurunkan berat badannya secara _Spartan_.

Dia tidak memperdulikan ucapan kedua orang tuanya yang khawatir akan warna kulitnya yang semakin memucat dan terus mengurangi porsi makanannya dan juga membentuk tubuhnya di _gym_. Ia ingin mengubah dirinya—dia tidak mau terus seperti ini, dia, dia—

Dia tidak ingin Jiyong menatapnya dengan mata itu.

Ia terus berusaha menurunkan berat badannya, tidak perduli dengan pandangan masyarakat yang semakin memburuk padanya. Jiyong perlahan mendukungnya dengan senyum tulus terselip di wajah manisnya—Jiyong juga ikut mengatur jadwal dietnya agar tidak beresiko, dan ia bersyukur akan hal itu.

Setelah tubuhnya mengecil dengan drastis, Jiyong lah yang pertama kali menyelamatinya dan menangis bersyukur untuknya. Usaha mereka berhasil—tidak sia-sia seperti orang sekitar mereka katakan. Ia pun ikut senang akan hal itu—dan tubuhnya pun mulai mendapat respon bagus dari lingkungan sekitarnya, dan cukup pantas bila dia dikatakan idol sekolah.

Semua itu berkat Jiyong—diadiadandia.

Perasaan aneh mulai muncul di dirinya ketika melihat teman masa kecilnya itu, tapi ia mengabaikannya karena hanya menganggapnya kebetulan saja.

Namun sekarang ia tersadar bila yang selama ini ia rasakan ialah perasaan cinta—dan itu tidak terelakan lagi.

* * *

_**roleplay**_**: C. S**eung-hyun/** K. J**i-yong

_**disclaimer**_**: BIGBANG** _belongs with _**YG ENTERTAINMENT; **_**One More Night**_ © **Maroon 5**

_**w**__**arning**_**: **_**OOC**__nes__s_—_just for safety,_** AU—college life, **misstypo(_s_), BL, **yaoi—eksplisit, **_**beware for those swearing words, **__maybe__**mpreg**__orwhatIdon'tknow, _**M-**_**rated.**_

_**notes: **__cerita ini mengambil setting pada tahun 2006 agar sesuai dengan umur mereka. maaf kalau ada yang bingung soal settingnya. saya lupa bilang. /dor_

_**s**__**ummary**_**: **Masalah sudah selesai! _And you know what? _Itu tandanya kisah mereka berakhir dengan bahagia dengan sentuhan erotis di dalamnya—yah, memang tidak terduga sih./iv. _(unexpected) happy ending_. — TOPGD ‹4/4›

_**genre**_**: **_drama _& _hurt/comfort_

* * *

**xxx**

_**One More Night**_

**「****iv.**_ (unexpected) happy ending_**」**

**xxx**

* * *

Semua masih terasa seperti mimpi oleh Jiyong—walaupun ia tahu bahwa yang dia alami tadi malam benar-benar nyata.

Ia berada di dalam pelukan Seunghyun, teman masa kecilnya, dengan beberapa kecupan yang masih ia rasakan kehangatannya baik di bibir mau pun dahinya. Ia merasakan pipinya yang semakin memanas ketika mengingat kejadian semalam; ciuman singkat di bibirnya dan juga kecupan hangat di dahinya. Perlahan, ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Seunghyun, mencari kehangatan dan kenyamanan di balik bau tubuhnya yang khas.

"… ngh?"

Oh, ternyata gesturnya membuat _Hyung_-nya terbangun.

"Oh, maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?" Jiyong pun melepas pelukannya dan menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat _Hyung_-nya yang mulai menguap lebar dan mengerjapkan kelopak matanya berulang-ulang. "Uh, _Hyung_ tidur lagi saja. Akan kusiapkan sarapan—"

Seunghyun menggeleleng pelan dan menguap sekali lagi sebelum menyapanya dan mengusap kepala Jiyong pelan, "Ngh—pagi Jiyong, tidak apa-apa, dan … biar aku saja yang menyiapkan sarapan." Responnya dan mengecup dahinya pelan sebelum mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya. "Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak tidur senyenyak ini."

Jiyong pun mengikuti langkah Seunghyun sembari mulai bertanya padanya, "Sudah lama? Sejak kapan?"

Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum merespon dengan setengah sadar—kantuk masih membebani tubuhnya, "Kalau tidak salah—semenjak semester duamu."

Jiyong hanya bisa terdiam dengan manik coklat mudanya yang membulat ketika mendengar responnya. _Jadi selama ini—_

Ia kebingungan dengan Jiyong yang mendadak terdiam dan menatapnya heran, "Ji?"

"Aish, ternyata aku memang mencintai _Hyung_—" Jiyong pun menutup bibirnya dengan pipinya yang mulai bersemu merah. _Wa—keceplosan!_

Entah nyawa Seunghyun yang masih belum terkumpul dengan utuh di tubuhnya atau memang dia tidak peka—atau dia malah tidak mendengarnya, ia hanya merespon dengan pendek, "Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kurang tidur itu biasa."

Dengan hati-hati dan kebingungan akan respon Seunghyun yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya, Jiyong pun angkat bicara, "Tadi _Hyung_ dengar apa yang barusan kukatakan?"

_Hyung_-nya hanya merespon dengan kebingungan terdengar dalam nada bicaranya, "Memang tadi kaubilang apa?"

Jiyong hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan menggeleleng, "Tidak, lupakan saja."

Seunghyun pun tersenyum kecil, "Oh, oke." dan mulai beranjak ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan untuk mereka.

Ia segera mengambil kursi dan duduk manis di meja makan. Iris coklat mudanya bergerak mengikuti gerak-gerik pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu dengan senyum kecil terlukis di wajah manisnya.

_Is he still dreaming_? Ia tidak tahu.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Suara Seunghyun menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Ia hanya merespon dengan sedikit kalap, "Eh? Err—telur mata sapi juga boleh."

Seunghyun hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum berjalan ke kulkas dan mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan sebelum kembali ke depan kompor dan mulai memasak.

Jiyong pun memanggilnya, "_Hyung_?"

"Hm?"

"Aku lupa mengatakannya, tapi terima kasih." Seunghyun pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapnya dengan heran. "Kalau kemarin _Hyung_ tidak menyelamatkanku, mungkin aku sudah dibunuh Dongwook-_sshi_—atau mungkin malah lebih buruk lagi." Jiyong pun tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

Seunghyun tersenyum tipis dan merespon, "Mm, tapi seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepada Youngbae, dia yang selama ini sudah menolongku menemukanmu."

Jiyong mengangguk kecil, "Akan kusampaikan nanti."

Ia mengangguk kecil sebelum melanjutkan masaknya. Setelah selesai, ia segera mengambil piring dan meletakkan dua telur mata sapi di atasnya sebelum membawanya ke meja makan dan mengambil dua buah gelas dan sekotak susu untuk tambahan.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Seunghyun angkat bicara, "Nah, ayo makan."

Dan mereka pun mulai menghabiskan sarapan mereka dengan suasana hangat meliputi mereka.

Jiyong bersyukur dia bisa kembali ke sisinya.

Yap.

Kembali ke sisi Seunghyun sebagai teman-masa-kecil-yang-meningkat-menjadi-kekasihnya.

* * *

_**Sender**_**:** Dong Youngbae  
_hyung_, semuanya sudah beres.

_**Sender**_**: **Choi Seunghyun  
ah, oke.

_**Sender**_**: **Dong Youngbae  
pemanisnya, kau harus berbicara dengan dongwook-sshi soal ini dan menyelesaikan semuanya.

_**Sender**_**: **Choi Seunghyun  
rencanaku memang begitu.  
aku juga sudah berjanji kepada Jiyong.

_**Sender**_**: **Dong Youngbae  
oke, bagus.  
kuharap _bingu_-mu tidak kambuh lagi nanti.

_**Sender**_**: **Choi Seunghyun  
… terima kasih sudah mengingatkan.  
walaupun sepertinya tidak ada hubungannya sih.

_**Sender**_**: **Dong Youngbae  
_make sure you get him good._

_**Sender**_**: **Choi Seunghyun  
_I'm aware of that._

* * *

Pelajaran selesai dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang mulai berlalu-lalang ke luar kelas. Seunghyun merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menguap pelan. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang barusan Dosen Kang barusan ajarkan padanya—yang hanya bisa ia tangkap hanyalah tawanya yang menggema di dalam kelas dan kedua matanya yang menyipit dengan menyebalkan.

Ia menghela napas lega sebelum bangun dari bangkunya dan mulai ke luar kelas dengan rasa pegal masih bersarang di bahunya.

"Aish, seandainya dosennya bisa diganti—" gerutuan tidak jelas pun mulai terucap melewati bibir tipisnya sembari melihat sekelilingnya dan berhenti. Ia melihatnya. Dia—

"Dongwook-_hyung_!"

Dongwook pun hanya terpaku dan berbalik. Seunghyun sedikit merasa kasihan padanya sewaktu melihat sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh perban karena pukulannya—oh, sesakit itukah?

Tapi sepertinya tidak sebanding dengan apa yang selama ini ia lakukan kepada Jiyong.

Dongwook hanya terdiam dan melihat Seunghyun yang semakin mendekat kepadanya dengan ekspresi tak tertebak terlukis di wajahnya. Perlahan, ia pun angkat bicara sembari bersiap untuk berlalu darinya, "Kalau kau ingin mencercaku atau apa sebaiknya simpan saja, aku tidak mau dengar—"

Seunghyun menggeleleng, "Aku ingin menyelesaikannya."

Pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan menelisik dan menautkan alisnya sembari merespon kebingungan, "Hah?"

Ia menghela napas, "Sebaiknya _Hyung_ ikut aku, aku tidak ingin kita jadi pusat perhatian."

"Ha? Apa maksud—"

Namun sebelum ia selesai mengatakannya, Seunghyun sudah menarik tangannya menjauhi kerumunan mahasiswa sebelum mereka menjadi tontonan opera sabun gratis.

.

.

.

"Daaaaan?"

Sikap Dongwook hari ini benar-benar bukan seperti dirinya yang biasanya penuh senyum dan aura hangat di sekitarnya; yang Seunghyun rasakan ketika berada di dekatnya ialah auranya yang mencekam dan baik sorot mata dan nada bicaranya benar-benar menyerang perasaannya secara bertubi-tubi—dan jujur saja itu membuatnya sedikit jengah.

Tapi mau tidak mau, dia harus menahannya. Demi menyelesaikannya, menyelesaikan semuanya diantara mereka berdua.

"Tolong berhenti mengancam Jiyong."

Dongwook hanya menatapnya dengan sinis, lalu berbicara dengan nada sarkasme, "Wah, baik sekali ya, kau mau membicarakannya baik-baik denganku," Ia mendengus pelan dan meneruskan, "Tapi tidak, dan tidak akan pernah."

"_Hyung_."

"Tidak sampai kau menjadi milikku—"

"_**Hyung."**_

Ia tersentak oleh suasana yang mendadak mencekamnya balik—ia baru pertama kali melihat Seunghyun yang penuh amarah seperti ini, tidak setelah pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"_Tolong. Berhenti. Mengancam. Jiyong._" Seunghyun mulai berbicara dengan nada menekan di setiap kata-katanya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan sifat kekanakan _Hyung_-nya yang satu ini. "Aku berbicara seperti ini karena demi kebaikan kita semua; _Hyung_, Jiyong, dan juga aku."

Dongwook menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Dan?"

Seunghyun pun menatapnya dengan determinasi yang kuat dan berbicara dengan tegas, "Sekali lagi aku katakan, tolong hentikan semua ini."

Keheningan merangkap mereka untuk sesaat. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan kuat—saling mendominasi dengan lirikan mereka yang semakin menajam di setiap detiknya. Dongwook hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum menggeleleng kecil dan angkat bicara, "Ah, baiklah, baiklah, kau menang Hyunnie."

Seunghyun tetap menatapnya.

"Akan kulepaskan Si Imut itu dengan syarat," Ia bisa merasakan pandangan Seunghyun yang semakin menguat dan menusuk dirinya. "Tetaplah berkomunikasi denganku."

Seunghyun hanya bisa melihatnya dengan pandangan yang mulai melunak, "Maaf?"

Dongwook hanya bisa menghela napas dan meneruskan perkataannya dengan menahan sakit yang mulai menyerang rahangnya, "Jadi—oke, pelan-pelan, rahangku masih sakit gara-gara pukulanmu kemarin—begini ya Hyunnie yang-_lemot_nya-berlebihan, Jiyong akan kulepas dengan syarat kau masih mau berhubungan denganku. Impas?"

Seunghyun mulai melancarkan protesnya, "Tapi kau yang memulai semuanya—"

"Aku minta maaf soal itu, _my brain seems doesn't working right. I'm blinded of my feelings towards you okay._" Dongwook sedikit heran, _kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang selemot dia?_—namun dia sendiri pun tak tahu dan memutuskan untuk membiarkannya, "Jadi tolong, kita berdua sama-sama lupakan soal kejadian ini dan mulai bersosialisasi dari nol. Bisa diterima?"

Pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih muda dari Dongwook itu hanya bisa terdiam sejenak dan ragu akan tawarannya. _Tidak, tawarannya terlalu mencurigakan_—

Tersadar akan reaksi _dongsaeng_-nya, ia pun buru-buru melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tidak apa, aku juga sudah punya kekasih, jadi kau tenang saja."

Reaksi spontan pun lolos dari bibir tipis _dongsaeng_-nya, "Eh?"

"Kaukenal Park Hanbyul?" Seunghyun mengangguk. "Dia pacarku—aku sudah hampir empat tahun dengannya, jadi tidak masalah."

Iris gelap Seunghyun melebar. Ia segera menyergahnya dengan cepat, "Lalu kenapa?"

Ia menghela napas dengan berat sebelum menanggapi respon Seunghyun, "Jujur saja, aku tidak mencintainya." Sorot matanya mulai mengosong. "Entahlah, mungkin mulai sekarang aku bisa belajar untuk mencintainya—dia gadis yang baik, sayang juga kalau lepas dari tanganku."

"Ah, begitu."

Dan mereka pun terdiam.

Tidak tahan lagi dengan keheningan yang melingkup mereka dengan aneh, Dongwook mendengus kesal dan menepuk punggung Seunghyun dengan keras, "Ayolah, jawab saja kok susah!"

Seunghyun pun akhirnya bersuara, "Jadi semua ini sudah selesai?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Mereka hanya melempar senyum sebelum berpelukan dan Dongwook yang mengacak-acak rambut Seunghyun pelan.

"Aish, aku menyerah. Selamat berbahagia—dan undang aku bila kau berhasil melamarnya." Dongwook pun mulai merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Seunghyun dengan senyumnya yang merekah. "Oke, Hyunnie?"

Seunghyun menghela napas lega, ah, ia bersyukur _Hyung_-nya sudah kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. "Aku belum berpikir sampai sejauh itu—tapi pasti kuundang." Ia pun meresponnya dengan ujung bibirnya yang mulai terangkat. "Kalau bisa."

Mereka kembali tertawa sebelum saling berjabat tangan dengan beban yang terangkat dari bahu mereka.

Seunghyun angkat bicara, "Jaga dirimu."

"Mm, kau juga."

Dan terakhir, mereka saling melempar senyum sembari melepas jabatan tangan mereka dan berlalu.

Semuanya sudah selesai.

Yep.

_It's all over._

* * *

"Ah, halo _Hyung_."

Dan Seunghyun menemukan sosok Youngbae tengah berada di dekat pintu gerbang universitas, membawa ransel hitamnya di bahu kanannya dan bersandar di tembok sembari melepas _headphone_ dari telinganya.

Seunghyun pun sontak bertanya dengan heran, "Kau tidak pulang?"

Youngbae menggeleleng kecil dan beranjak dari sandarannya sembari mulai berjalan di sebelah Seunghyun, "Aku pulang dengan _Hyung_, aku masih ada urusan denganmu."

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. "Urusan denganku?"

"Mumpung searah." Tukasnya cepat.

Ia mengangguk paham, "Oh. Boleh saja sih."

Mereka pun mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka menjauhi universitas dan berjalan mengarah pemberhentian bis yang tergolong lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka menuntut ilmu. Mereka hanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sesekali terdengar senandung kecil keluar dari Youngbae dengan diselingi _beatbox_ Seunghyun yang terharmonisasi dengan apik.

Mereka hanya tertawa ketika sadar apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Di selingan tawanya, Youngbae pun mulai melepas ranselnya dan mulai mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya—Seunghyun tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, ia hanya terus melakukan _beatboxing_ yang merupakan salah satu keahliannya itu dan mengacuhkan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka berdua.

"Mana sih—ah, ini dia!" ekspresi _dongsaeng_-nya mulai mencerah. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan buku yang tidak terlalu tebal dari ranselnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Seunghyun, "_Hyung_, ini, buat jaga-jaga."

Alis Seunghyun bertautan dan menatapnya heran sembari mengambil buku bersampul putih polos dari tangan Youngbae. Ia pun mulai membukanya—bermaksud untuk mengecek isi buku itu, "Hm? Apa ini—"

Manik coklat gelap Seunghyun membuka dengan lebar. Melihat reaksinya, Youngbae hanya bersenandung kecil dan membiarkan ekspresi Seunghyun yang mulai panik dengan pipinya yang mulai bersemu merah—namun retina matanya masih bergerak, mengamati satu demi satu halaman buku yang tengah ia pegang.

"Youngbae-_ah,_ apa maksudmu—"

Youngbae hanya membuat tanda _peace_ dengan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya sembari mulai bersenandung semakin keras.

Seunghyun segera menutup bukunya dengan sekali tepukan tangannya dan menarik tudung _jumper_ Youngbae yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya sebelum bersuara, "Dong Youngbae-_sshi_, tolong jelaskan apa maksudmu."

_Dongsaeng_-nya pun hanya bisa menyengir lebar, "A-ahaha, _Hyung_, lepaskan tudungku, aku tidak bisa bernapas—"

Ia menariknya semakin kencang—ia hampir membuat Youngbae terjatuh bila ia tidak refleks menyeimbangkan tubuhnya—dan memblokade leher Youngbae dengan tangan kanannya, "Youngbae-_sshi_, apa maksudmu memberikanku buku semacam ini?" tanyanya sembari memainkan buku bersampul putih polos. Ia mendengus dalam batinnya, _pantas saja sampul bukunya berwarna polos, ternyata—_

Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia merespon _Hyung_-nya dengan suara tercekat, "A-akan kujelaskan, jadi bisa kau lepaskan—" dan ia mulai mengerang tertahan oleh cengkraman Seunghyun yang semakin menguat di lehernya. "—_Hyung_akukehabisannapas—napas, napasku—"

Seunghyun pun segera melepas tangannya dan mulai menatap Youngbae—yang paru-parunya tengah menangkap udara dengan susah payah karena blokade-nya—dengan tajam. Belahan tipisnya terbuka dengan suara pelan, "Serius, untuk apa kau memberikanku buku cara melakukan seks dengan sesama jenis? Jangan-jangan kau juga—"

"Jangan salah paham, aku sama sekali tidak seperti itu—aku hanya membantumu _Hyung_." Youngbae pun menepuk dadanya pelan dan mulai menarik napas panjang untuk menormalkan pernapasannya sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Karena kau tergolong orang yang kurang peka, _dongsaeng_-mu yang baik hati ini bermaksud untuk membantumu dan memberimu solusi bila sewaktu-waktu kau melakukannya."

Pemuda yang setahun lebih muda dari Youngbae itu pun meliriknya tajam dan meresponnya dengan sedikit mencibir, "Aku yakin kalau itu sama sekali bukan kata-katamu."

Youngbae hanya tertawa kecil, "Ah, ketahuan. _You know me too well_." Mereka pun mulai melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang terhenti dan kembali berbicara, "Yah, memang benar sih, omonganku barusan kukutip dari Seungri—dia juga yang memberikan buku itu untuk disampaikan kepadamu."

Seunghyun menghela napas, "Koneksimu benar-benar aneh."

"Yah, dia memang begitu." Youngbae meresponnya singkat. "_Hyung_, aku ke arah sini." ia menunjuk belokan yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. "Bukunya jangan sampai hilang, oke? Sampai jumpa besok!" Pamitnya sembari mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari Seunghyun.

Ia hanya melambai ke Youngbae sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke pemberhentian bis yang mulai terlihat di matanya sambil menimang-nimang buku yang diberi _dongsaeng_—tersayang—nya dengan kedua tangannya.

Seks? Ia benar-benar tidak berpikir untuk melakukannya—bahkan dengan Jiyong.

Seunghyun mulai memandang sekelilingnya. Setelah memastikan dirinya aman, ia mulai membuka buku itu dengan pelan dan mulai mengamatinya satu-satu.

Belum ada sepuluh detik ia membacanya, ia segera menutup kembali buku itu dengan rasa panas mulai menjalar di pipinya. Terlalu eksplisit—kenapa di setiap pose mereka memasukkan contoh gambar dan teknik-tekniknya? Dan—dan ekspresi yang diserang—

_He can't help but imagining Jiyong to be one of those_.

Ia segera memasukkan buku pemberian Youngbae ke ranselnya dan menggeleleng pelan, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran aneh dari otaknya. Ia segera berlari ke pemberhentian ketika melihat bis yang mulai datang dan menaikinya sebelum pintu otomatis tertutup. Seunghyun segera mengeluarkan selembar ribuan won sebelum berjalan ke belakang bis dan mengambil duduk di dekat jendela dan bersandar di sebelahnya.

Dia benar-benar ingin segera sampai ke asrama sebelum dirinya menggila.

Seunghyun bersumpah dalam hatinya bila bertemu lagi dengan Youngbae nanti, dia akan memaksanya untuk membawanya ke hadapan Seungri dan memberikan hadiah khusus untuknya—mungkin … membuatnya mati penasaran?

Ah, ide bagus.

* * *

"Aku pulang—"

Seunghyun membuka pintu kamar asramanya dan menemukan sosok Jiyong di sana, di ranjang tidurnya dan tertidur dengan pakaian yang sama ia pakai untuk kuliah tadi pagi—dan semua itu spontan membuatnya lupa akan perasaan kesalnya dengan Youngbae karena kasus buku 'panduan' yang dia berikan padanya.

Perlahan, ia pun menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya dan meletakkan ranselnya di atas meja belajarnya dan juga berjalan mendekati ranjang _dongsaeng_-nya. Senyum tipis mulai terlukis di wajahnya. Ah, betapa damainya wajah juniornya saat ini—sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat wajah tidur Jiyong? Semenjak ia masuk kuliah? Seunghyun sudah lupa.

Semuanya masih terasa seperti mimpi untuknya.

Ia pun mulai duduk di sisi ranjang dan mulai mengelus rambut Jiyong dengan lembut. Perasaan damai terlukis di wajah manisnya dengan sedikit senyum terselip di dalamnya—dan itu cukup untuk membuat Seunghyun mengembangkan senyumnya dan merendahkan bahunya untuk mengecup dahinya dengan pelan.

"Ngh …."

Seunghyun sedikit tersentak dan refleks menjauhkan dirinya dari Jiyong. Ia terdiam sejenak dan melihat responnya. Ah, tidak, ternyata ia hanya mengigau.

Gemas dengan ekspresi _dongsaeng_-nya yang jarang sekali ia lihat, Seunghyun pun merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Jiyong dengan hati-hati dan kembali membelai rambutnya lembut. Senyum mulai nampak di paras tegasnya. _Tuhan_, _aku benar-benar merindukannya_.

"… ng? Seunghyun-_hyung_?"

Ah, ternyata tanpa sadar kelakuan Seunghyun membuatnya terbangun.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan merespon Jiyong dengan lembut, "Aku pulang."

Jiyong mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang dan menengadahkan kepalanya dengan kantuk masih bersarang dalam dirinya, "Selamat datang."

Senyumnya pun semakin melebar. Ia pun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi _dongsaeng_-nya sembari mulai memeluknya dan berbisik di telinganya, "Semuanya sudah selesai." dan mulai mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Semuanya?"

"Semuanya."

_Dongsaeng_-nya pun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Seunghyun dengan erat. "Aku sayang _Hyung_."

Seunghyun pun hanya meresponnya dengan tertawa kecil dan mulai mengecup dahinya lagi, "Mm, _Hyung_ juga."

Jiyong menengadahkan kepalanya dan merengek pelan, "_Hyu~ung_, berhenti mengecup dahiku, seharusnya kau mengecupku di sini," ia pun menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal sembari menunjuk bibirnya. "Apa dahiku semenarik itu sampai _Hyung_ membiarkan daerah ini?" lanjutnya sembari mencibir kesal.

"Baik, baik." Seunghyun pun meraih rahang bawah Jiyong dan mulai mengecup bibirnya pelan. Hanya kecupan kecil, tidak lebih. "Puas kau sekarang?"

"_Hyung_ memang sama sekali tidak berpengalaman," cibirnya pelan.

Ia bisa merasakan pipinya yang mulai memanas dan meresponnya dengan sedikit kesal, "Aku memang tidak berpengalaman soal ini oke, puas?"

Jiyong pun hanya tertawa kecil sebelum mencium bibir Seunghyun pelan dan langsung memeluknya erat. Ia hanya menghela napas pelan dan mengusap kepala _dongsaeng_-nya lagi sebelum meraih dagunya dan mulai menengadahkan kepala adik kelasnya itu.

Seunghyun meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa.

Pipi yang bersemu merah pekat dengan gerak-gerik matanya yang berusaha menghindari tatapan Seunghyun; bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan imutnya; bibirnya yang menggoda; dan perasaan hangat mulai menjalar di dalam tubuhnya ketika ia melihat semua itu.

Seunghyun pun mulai merasakan perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya seiring dengan jantungnya yang mulai berdegup kencang.

Dengan sedikit susah payah, ia pun mulai berbicara sembari mulai memposisikan dirinya di atas Jiyong dan meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka berdua, "Lihat? Wajahmu memerah."

"Be-berisik." Jiyong berusaha menghindari tatapan Seunghyun yang menatapnya dengan lekat. "_Hyung_, hentikan, kau terlalu dekat—"

Seunghyun mulai melumat bibir _namjachingu_-nya itu dan menutup matanya. Jiyong pun ikut menutup matanya sembari mulai mengalungkan tangannya ke leher _Hyung_-nya dan mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka sembari menjilat lidah bawah Seunghyun, meminta izin untuk mengakses mulutnya.

Ia pun dengan refleks membuka bibirnya dan mulai menginvansi isi mulut Jiyong. Perlahan, lidah Seunghyun mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut Jiyong—dan itu cukup membuat _dongsaeng_-nya mendesah tertahan dan mencengkram kausnya erat. Bunyi decak basah pun mulai terdengar seiring dengan adu lidah mereka yang semakin memanas dan saliva yang menetes keluar dari kegiatan mereka—tapi mereka sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya, mereka hanya terfokuskan dengan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Nnh!" Wajah Jiyong mulai memerah dengan pekat ketika Seunghyun memainkan lidahnya. Mereka mencoba mendominasi satu sama lain, menyerang dengan lidah terkadang bertautan, dan bertukar saliva. Desahan Jiyong semakin mengeras seiring dengan permainan lidah Seunghyun yang semakin memabukkan—dan itu cukup membuat telinga _Hyung_-nya memanas akan kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

Dan perlahan bibir mereka berpisah dengan tali saliva tipis tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

Napas mereka berdua tersengal dengan rona merah pekat bersarang di wajah Jiyong dan rangkulan tangannya yang mulai lepas dari leher _Hyung_-nya. Seunghyun berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal dan berniat meminta maaf atas apa yang ia lakukan barusan, tapi … Tuhan, sejak kapan Jiyong jadi sangat menggoda seperti ini?

Bibirnya yang basah akibat ciuman mereka barusan; rona pekat yang menghiasi wajahnya; peluh yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya; napasnya yang memburu—semua itu mau tidak mau mengingatkan dirinya akan adegan-adegan di buku yang dia baca barusan.

Ia menggeleleng pelan dan mendapat respon heran dari Jiyong.

"_Hyung_ …?"

Panggilan Jiyong membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan liarnya.

"Ah—maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan." Seunghyun tertawa kaku dan mulai beranjak dari posisinya, namun Jiyong segera mencegahnya—dan mau tidak mau ia mulai merespon dengan heran, "Ji?"

"_Hyung_ mau melakukannya?"

Ia menautkan alisnya, "Melakukan apa?"

Jawaban singkat, "Seks."

Spontan Seunghyun menggeleleng cepat dan merespon dengan panik, "Tidak tidak tidak—maksudku—err, la-lagipula aku—"

Jiyong tertawa kecil akan respon Seunghyun dan angkat bicara sembari mencoba menahan tawanya yang semakin mengeras, "_Hyung_, tidak usah sepanik itu. Aku kan hanya tanya." Ia menghapus air mata akan tawanya itu dan mulai melanjutkan, "Tapi kalau _Hyung_ benar-benar mau melakukannya aku tidak masalah kok." Seunghyun menatapnya tak percaya—_apa dia benar-benar tidak apa-apa?_ "Aku percaya _Hyung_ tidak akan melakukannya seperti cara mereka melakukannya padaku." Lanjutnya dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Ia hanya terdiam dengan menatap kekasihnya itu lekat. Perlahan, ia menghela napas sebelum mulai berbicara, "Jiyong, boleh jujur tidak?"

Jiyong mengangguk kecil.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku … tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya."

Ekspresi heran terlukis di wajah Jiyong. "_Hyung_, kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Seunghyun mengangguk kuat.

"Bahkan dengan perempuan sekali pun?"

Sekali lagi ia meresponnya dengan anggukan kuat.

"Aish _Hyung_, kau benar-benar imut." Jiyong tertawa kecil sembari mencubit pipi Seunghyun dengan gemas. "Tapi jujur saja aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menciumku sampai seperti itu—padahal kemarin saja aku harus melakukannya dulu."

Seunghyun menghela napas kecil sembari merintih pelan karena pipinya dicubit dan merespon, "_Well,_ naluri? Dan aku juga tidak menyangka kata-kata semacam itu keluar dari mulutmu."

Jiyong hanya tertawa kecil sebelum menjawabnya, "Mungkin pekerjaanku dulu membuatku seperti ini." Ia kembali mengalungkan tangannya di leher Seunghyun dan tersenyum, "Nah, jawaban _Hyung_ apa?"

"… aku hanya tahu sedikit dari buku yang Youngbae beri barusan."

"Youngbae ya? Akan kuurus dia nanti." Jiyong pun mencium Seunghyun dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Seunghyun sontak kaget—namun ia tetap mulai membalas ciuman kekasihnya itu tanpa ada gerak tambahan, hanya melumat bibirnya pelan dan berulang-ulang.

Seunghyun hampir menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika ia merasakan tangan Jiyong yang mulai membuka kemejanya—namun lidah Jiyong bertautan dengan lidahnya dan memaksanya untuk tetap dalam posisi mereka.

Sebuah tekanan kecil di lidah Jiyong dan Seunghyun pun mulai melepas ciuman mereka.

"Jiyong—"

Jiyong memotong ucapannya sembari berbisik di telinganya dengan nada seduktif, "Hm? Jawaban _Hyung_?"

"… Baiklah."

Jiyong pun meraih tangan Seunghyun dan mendekatkannya ke dadanya, "Kalau begitu, coba lakukan."

Dengan ragu, ia mulai melepas kaus Jiyong dan mulai menyentuh dadanya dengan pelan. Panas, tubuh Jiyong panas dan tubuhnya juga panas; mereka mulai merasakan suhu tubuh mereka meningkat dengan drastis.

Ia mulai meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa.

"Ji-Jiyong-_ah_, sepertinya—" ia hampir saja membatalkan niatnya ketika merasakan gemuruh kencang di tangannya. Jiyong juga sama dengannya; gugup.

Jiyong tersenyum dan seperti mengerti perasaan Seunghyun, ia pun mencoba menenangkannya dengan menggenggam tangan yang menyentuh dadanya dan berbicara, "_Hyung_ bisa merasakan debaran jantungku?"

Seunghyun mengangguk.

"Debaran jantungku ini, tubuh ini—dari ujung rambut hingga ujung jemari kakiku, jiwaku; semuanya hanya untuk _Hyung_." Perlahan, ia melepas genggamannya dan meraih wajah Seunghyun sembari membelainya pelan. "Dan aku percaya, _Hyung_ tidak akan pernah menyakitiku. Karena itu …," dia bisa merasakan pipinya yang mulai memanas—namun ia menahannya dan mulai menatapnya lekat. "… err, _Hyung_, kaupaham maksudku kan?"

Seunghyun kembali mengangguk dan mulai membalas senyumnya, "Kautidak keberatan?"

_Dongsaeng_-nya hanya menggeleleng pelan.

Mereka hanya tertawa kecil sebelum Seunghyun mulai meraba tubuh Jiyong dengan ragu dan menyentuh _nipple_-nya pelan—dan ia sedikit tersentak ketika mendapatkan reaksi _dongsaeng_-nya yang mulai mendesah pelan akan tingkahnya.

Ia kembali meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa.

Perlahan, Seunghyun memainkan _nipple_ Jiyong dengan pelan. Ia pun mulai mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Jiyong dan meninggalkan banyak _kissmark_ di setiap inci kulitnya seiring dengan erangan _dongsaeng_-nya yang mulai menari-nari melewati telinganya—dan jujur saja hal itu membuatnya merasa aneh dan rasa sesak ia rasakan di celananya.

"Ngh … Se-Seunghyun-_hyung_—ah!" Desahannya semakin mengeras ketika ciuman Seunghyun semakin menurun ke dada Jiyong dan mulai beralih ke _nipple_-nya. Sesekali ia mengulumnya pelan dan menekannya dengan tangannya—dan mau tidak mau, Jiyong berusaha menahan desahannya atau semuanya menjadi gawat.

Seunghyun hanya bisa merasakan panas menjalar ke pipinya dan membuatnya semerah tomat.

Ia pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Jiyong dengan rasa malu yang tertimbun tepat di atas wajahnya dan mulai bersuara, "Err—se-selanjutnya apa?"

Jiyong—dengan napasnya yang mulai memburu—mulai menurunkan resleting celana Seunghyun dan mulai memainkan kejantanannya dengan meremasnya perlahan, "Seperti ini."

Sebuah desahan pelan lolos dari bibirnya.

Jiyong hanya melihat Seunghyun yang mulai mendesah pelan dengan wajah yang sama memerahnya dengannya. Dengan tetap merangsang kejantanan _hyung_-nya, ia menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan yang meraih bahu _hyung_-nya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Seunghyun dan mulai meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ dengan sesekali menjilatnya dengan sensual.

"Ngh … J—Ji, sebentar," napas Seunghyun ikut memburu seiring dengan peluh yang mulai membasahi kemejanya. "Biarkan aku melepas bajuku—aku kepanasan."

Ia hanya mengangguk sembari menghentikan perlakuannya dan mulai mengatur napasnya.

Dengan gerakan kaku, Seunghyun mulai melepas pakaiannya—baik kemejanya maupun kaus berlengan panjangnya—dan melemparnya ke sisi ranjang, menyisakan tubuhnya yang telanjang dada dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Mau tidak mau, wajah Jiyong memerah dengan pekat melihat tubuh Seunghyun yang sama sekali belum pernah lihat sebelumnya; Seunghyun yang dia tahu ialah seseorang yang tidak pernah memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya di publik dan berpatokan memakai pakaian berlengan seperempat sebagai pakaian terpendeknya.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bila tubuh _Hyung_-nya sangat … _well-built_?

Seperti menyadari tatapan aneh dari _dongsaeng_-nya, ia mulai angkat bicara dengan sedikit heran, "… ada yang aneh dari tubuhku?"

Jiyong menggeleleng pelan dan mulai menyentuh bahu Seunghyun dengan kagum, "Ternyata tubuh _Hyung_ terbentuk dengan bagus ya. Yah, tidak seberotot Youngbae sih, tapi pas untuk _Hyung_."

Seunghyun menghela napas pelan dan merespon dengan sedikit nada kecemburuan terselip dalam suaranya—namun dia sendiri tidak sadar akan hal itu, "Oh, jadi maksudmu bentuk tubuhku tidak bagus, begitu?"

Ia hanya tertawa pelan dan mencubit pipi Seunghyun dengan gemas, "Aduh … bukan begitu _Hyung_, bentuk tubuhmu bagus kok—dan berhentilah merajuk, nanti ketampananmu hilang lho." Dan mulai memasukkan tangannya ke celana Seunghyun dan kembali menyentuh kejantanannya dan meremasnya pelan.

"Nn, aku tidak tampan," Cibirnya pelan dengan desahan pelan terselip dalam perkataannya. Ia kembali mencium Jiyong dan mulai menurunkan resleting celananya sembari ikut melakukan hal yang sama—dan ia merasakan hal yang aneh terbesit dalam hatinya ketika pertama kali menyentuh milik _dongsaeng_-nya yang ia sayangi itu.

Ia merasakan detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh semakin cepat dan tubuhnya yang memanas dengan drastis ketika menyentuhnya.

Perlahan bibir mereka berpisah dengan Seunghyun yang mulai mulai mencium rahang bawah Jiyong dan semakin menurun ke _nipple_-nya dan mulai mempercepat remasannya. Jiyong mendesah tertahan, namun Seunghyun tetap melakukannya dengan sesekali merangsang ujung kejantanannya—dan membuat tubuh Jiyong tersentak dan bergetar hebat akan tingkahnya.

"_H-Hyung_—" Jiyong refleks mengeluarkan tangannya dan memeluk punggung Seunghyun erat, mencoba menahan sensasi nikmat yang mulai menyerang kedua titik sensitifnya. "Ngh … _Hyung_, be-berhenti—"

Dengan suara beratnya, ia berbisik dengan manis di telinga Jiyong dengan semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya, "Kau benar-benar ingin aku berhenti?"

Telinga Jiyong mulai memanas. Ia menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari semakin memeluk punggung Seunghyun erat dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahunya, namun tetap mencoba merespon _Hyung_-nya itu dengan sedikit tersendat, "Ngh! Ku-kumohon _Hyung_—kh, be-berhenti—" namun terlambat, Jiyong berejakulasi lebih cepat dari yang ia duga. "—ngh!"

Napas mereka semakin memburu seiring dengan cairan putih mulai keluar dari milik Jiyong. Rona merah di wajah Jiyong semakin memekat ketika melihat Seunghyun terdiam dengan ekspresi kaget terlihat di wajahnya.

Ah, betapa malunya dia sekarang.

Jiyong membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Seunghyun semakin dalam untuk mencegah rasa malunya yang mulai meningkat hingga ke ujung kepalanya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa menahannya lebih dari ini; dia membutuhkan Seunghyun untuk memuaskan hasrat yang mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya—namun di sisi lain rasa malu menjeratnya dikarenakan perlakuan Seunghyun yang barusan ia lakukan padanya.

Dia tahu ia terbiasa melakukan hal semacam ini—yah, _pekerjaannya_ dulu memaksanya melakukan seks dengan berbagai macam pria yang tidak ia kenal—tapi ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika Seunghyun yang melakukannya, jauh berbeda dari yang biasa para Bajingan itu lakukan padanya.

Dia melakukannya dengan orang yang dia cinta; yang ia kasihi; dengan orang yang selama ini ia amati dari kejauhan; dengan orang yang selama ini selalu berada di sisinya bahkan sebelum ia lahir—dan baru kali ini ia merasakan malu yang begitu erat menjerat perasaannya hingga membuatnya sesak napas dan tak mampu berkata apa pun.

"… ng, Jiyong?"

Ia bisa merasakan napas panas Seunghyun menerpa bahunya dengan tidak teratur.

Dengan napas tersengal akan efek samping dari klimaksnya barusan sekaligus rasa malunya yang memuncak, ia merespon Seunghyun dengan susah payah, "Ya, Seunghyun-_hyung_?"

Seunghyun pun mulai bersuara dengan ragu, "Err … gawat." Ia mulai melepas tangannya dari kejantanan Jiyong dan menindihnya dengan menghela napas pelan. "Aku jadi semakin ingin menyentuhmu lebih dan lebih."

Jiyong tersentak sebelum tertawa kecil dan mulai melepas pelukannya. Dia tahu sifat _Hyung_-nya yang satu ini; ketika dia sudah menemukan hal baru, dia pasti akan terus menelusuri segala hal tentang itu hingga dia bosan. Dia pun meresponnya dengan lembut, "Tidak apa, lakukan saja."

Ia menatapnya lekat, "Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya—"

"—aku heran," Jiyong pun memotong perkataannya dengan mencibirnya kesal—ah, rasa malunya mulai menghilang dari dirinya, "Apa ada orang yang _tidak tahu caranya_ bisa berbisik seseduktif itu di telingaku? Benar-benar deh."

Sedikit tidak terima dengan pernyataan Jiyong yang seolah-olah memojokkannya—walaupun Jiyong tidak berniat begitu, ia membalasnya pula dengan kesal, "Kwon Jiyong-_ssi_, itu naluri—aku laki-laki dan sepertinya wajar bila aku melakukannya karena insting, paham?"

"Kalau begitu setidaknya kautahu cara melakukannya kan? Apalagi Youngbae sudah memberikanmu buku panduannya—ngomong-ngomong aku juga laki-laki oke." Responnya balik. Jiyong hanya menghela napas dan mulai mendorong Seunghyun pelan, "Baik, baik, kalau _Hyung_ tidak tahu caranya, biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

Seunghyun menatapnya heran, namun ia hanya menurut dan mulai menjauh dari tubuh Jiyong. _Dongsaeng_-nya pun menyuruhnya untuk merebahkan tubuhnya dan ia pun melakukannya tanpa berkata apa pun walaupun rasa penasaran tiba-tiba menyerangnya—dan dia hanya bisa menerka perihal apa yang Jiyong lakukan selanjutnya.

Yang sama sekali tidak ia prediksi ialah Jiyong yang tiba-tiba melepas celananya dan memosisikan dirinya di atas Seunghyun tanpa ragu sama sekali.

Rasa panas sontak menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Seunghyun, "Ji-Jiyong, kau—apa yang mau kau—"

Dan gestur Jiyong selanjutnya ialah memasukkan kejantanan Seunghyun ke dalam lubang bawahnya dengan susah payah.

"—!" Seunghyun tersentak dan segera bangun dari posisinya—namun Jiyong menggeleleng dan mendorongnya agar kembali ke posisi semula. Sontak ia berucap dengan panik, "Ji, jangan paksakan kalau kau tidak mau—"

Jiyong hanya menggeleleng sembari tetap berusaha memasukannya dengan bantuan jarinya. Desahan pelan pun keluar dari bibir tipisnya dengan peluh yang mulai membasahinya dengan sensual dan rona merah mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya—dan mau tidak mau Seunghyun tertegun melihat pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di depannya.

Terlalu menggoda.

"Ngh—kh!"

Ia sontak meringis pelan ketika mulai merasakan kejantanannya diremas erat oleh lubang bawah Jiyong. Jiyong menghentikan pergerakannya sembari mengatur napasnya yang tersengal, dan mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu dan rasa malu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika tersadar dengan posisinya sekarang.

Seunghyun pun meraih paha Jiyong sembari beranjak dari posisinya dan bersandar di sisi ranjang sembari tangannya mulai merambat ke arah pinggang dan meremas pantatnya pelan. Jiyong hanya bisa tersentak dan mulai mendesah sembari menahan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar hebat dan mencoba meronta darinya, "_H-Hyung_, ka-kau mau apa—"

"Ssh, aku hanya mencoba mengambil alih—aku ingat sedikit soal posisi ini di buku yang Youngbae berikan tadi." Ia meresponnya dengan lugas dan tertawa pelan ketika melihat respon Jiyong yang sepertinya syok akan pernyataannya barusan. "Kenapa, terkejut?"

Jiyong mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman dan tubuhnya semakin bergetar dengan napasnya yang tersengal dengan berat. Ia mencoba menahan getaran tubuhnya dengan meraih lengan Seunghyun dan mulai meresponnya dengan deru napasnya yang mulai melambat, "Ngh—_Hyung_ ternyata bisa berinisiatif juga ya, kukira _bingu_-mu sudah parah."

Seunghyun mendengus kesal, "Itu pujian atau sindiran?"

"Dua-duanya juga bisa—wah! _Hyuuung_! Berhenti bergerak tiba-tiba—ngh!" Jiyong tersentak ketika Seunghyun mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya tanpa komando. "_Hyung_!"

Seunghyun pun menghentikan tingkahnya dan tertawa pelan, "Maaf, habisnya kau terlalu imut sih."

"_Gombal._ Kau selalu saja menyebut orang lain imut."

Ia menggeleleng, "Aku serius." Mereka mulai saling bertatapan dengan lekat dan menyatukan bibir mereka sekali lagi sebelum Seunghyun kembali berbicara, "Kapan aku tidak pernah jujur padamu, hm?"

Dengan wajah yang merona pekat, Jiyong hanya menggeleleng.

"Aku mencintaimu Ji, lebih dari apa pun." Lanjutnya dengan mulai memeluk _dongsaeng_-nya itu pelan. "Bahkan lebih dari hidupku sendiri."

Jiyong tertegun untuk sesaat sebelum berbisik di telinganya dengan senyum yang bahkan Seunghyun pun belum pernah melihatnya. "Terima kasih."

Seunghyun hanya menepuk kepalanya dan memeluknya semakin erat dan membalasnya sembari mencium pipinya pelan, "Tidak masalah."

Mereka terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum Jiyong berinisiatif mencium Seunghyun sekali lagi dan angkat bicara, "Bisa kuteruskan?"

Ia hanya mengangguk sebelum melepas pelukannya. Jiyong perlahan memompa dirinya pelan dengan bantuan tangan Seunghyun sembari mencoba mencari titik prostatnya—titik sensitifnya. Perlahan Seunghyun mulai melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Jiyong menaik-turunkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan sesekali melenguh pelan karena lubang bawah _dongsaeng_-nya yang satu itu meremas kejantanannya kuat—membuat dirinya merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Desahan Jiyong mulai menggema di telinganya dan tubuhnya semakin memanas dengan peluh kembali membasahi mereka berdua. Mereka berulang kali berciuman dengan saliva menetes keluar dari bibir mereka dengan sesekali tangan Seunghyun menjamah kulit Jiyong dengan sensual dan mulai menyentuh kejantanan _dongsaeng_-nya itu dan kembali merangsangnya dengan memainkannya dengan kecepatan konstan.

Mereka tidak perduli lagi dengan penampilan mereka saat ini; yang mereka butuhkan sekarang ialah memuaskan pasangan mereka dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara dan keintiman hubungan mereka. Yap, yang selalu orang-orang sebut dengan 'surga dunia'.

"Ngh—Se-Seunghyun-_hyung_, aku—"

Sebelum Jiyong selesai mengatakannya, Seunghyun segera melumat bibirnya lembut dan semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Jiyong mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman mereka—tubuhnya tidak bisa menanggung lebih dari ini, kenikmatan mulai menghujam dua tempat sensitifnya dan membuncah; memaksa keluar dari tubuhnya.

Dan aktivitas mereka berakhir dengan keduanya mencapai klimaks dengan raungan tertahan dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Mereka berdua melepas ciuman mereka dengan Jiyong yang mulai jatuh ke dada bidang Seunghyun dengan napasnya yang memburu. Seunghyun perlahan mengeluarkan dirinya dari tubuh Jiyong dan mengecup dahinya pelan sebelum mengangkat _dongsaeng_-nya itu dari atas tubuhnya dan beranjak dari ranjang mereka.

"Hh—_Hyung_, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jiyong heran sembari pandangannya yang mulai mengabur.

Seunghyun meresponnya dengan hati-hati; kegiatan mereka barusan membuatnya hampir tak bisa bergerak, "Mandi, bisa sakit kalau kau tidur dengan kondisi seperti ini. Tahan sebentar ya."

Juniornya itu pun hanya meresponnya dengan deheman pelan sebelum mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Seunghyun dan menutup kelopak matanya.

Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Jiyong sebelum mulai membuka kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"_Saranghae_," bisik Seunghyun pelan.

* * *

Sinar mentari mulai masuk melewati sela-sela tirai kamar mereka dengan berani, memaksa mereka untuk segera kembali ke realita yang sudah menunggu di depan mata.

Jiyong menggeliat kecil dalam pelukan Seunghyun dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba menghindari sinar matahari yang mengganggu penglihatannya dan meredam rasa sakit yang mulai menyerang bagian bawah tubuhnya akan 'aktivitas' mereka semalam—namun gagal, yang ada malah rasa kantuknya menghilang dan rasa gerah mulai menyerang tubuhnya.

Ia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali bangun dari tidurnya dan mengusap matanya pelan untuk mencegahnya tertidur kembali.

Perlahan ia melepas pelukan Seunghyun dan mencium dahinya sebelum beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke wastafel dengan langkah pelan untuk mencegah rasa sakit menyerang tubuhnya. Ia mulai mematutkan tubuhnya di depan cermin sebelum mulai membuka kran air dan membasuh wajahnya. Setelah selesai, ia meraih handuk kecil di dekatnya dan mengelap wajahnya lembut dan menatap dirinya di dalam cermin.

Wajahnya mulai memerah ketika tersadar banyak _kissmark_ terekspos dengan jelas di seluruh bagian lehernya dan pundaknya.

Ia hanya tertawa pelan sebelum membenahkan piyamanya yang berantakan dan berjalan ke ranjangnya, bermaksud untuk membangunkan Seunghyun yang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Jiyong pun mulai duduk di sisi ranjang dan menggoncang tubuh _Hyung_-nya pelan, "_Hyung_, bangun, sudah pagi."

Seunghyun melenguh pelan sebelum membuka matanya dan menyapanya dengan setengah sadar, "Ngh … pagi Ji." Ia segera menyingkirkan selimut dari atas tubuhnya dan beranjak dari posisinya, "Hari ini kau ada jadwal kuliah?"

Jiyong menggeleleng, "Hari ini aku libur."

"_Arasseo._" Responnya pendek sembari ikut duduk di sebelah Jiyong sambil mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang sebelum sadar sepenuhnya. "Masih sakit?"

Sontak Jiyong meringis pelan sembari rona merah mulai menjalar ke pipinya, "Err—sedikit."

Seunghyun hanya tertawa pelan sebelum memeluk Jiyong dengan gemas dan merebahkan tubuh mereka di ranjang. Ia pun mengecup dahinya pelan sebelum mengecup kedua kelopak matanya dan turun ke bibirnya dan kembali tersenyum.

Jiyong dengan refleks memukul kepala Seunghyun—dan itu cukup membuat seniornya itu merintih pelan—sembari mendengus kesal, "_Hyung_, berhenti mencuri-curi kesempatan—apalagi di pagi hari!"

"Efek tadi malam—" responnya mendapat pukulan sekali lagi dari Jiyong. "—Ji, berhenti memukulku! Pukulanmu itu sakit tahu!" responnya kesal.

_Dongsaeng_-nya itu hanya tertawa pelan dan membelai kepala Seunghyun—yang tengah berada di atasnya; menindihnya—dengan lembut. "Maaf _Hyung_, refleks."

Ia hanya mencibir kesal dan mulai beranjak dari tubuh Jiyong. "Aish, ya sudahlah." Ia mulai berjalan ke wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya. Seunghyun tersenyum, dia tidak menduga bahwa hasil dari usahanya berbuah dengan manis; Jiyong kembali ke sisinya dan kembali ke dirinya yang dulu—baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Senyumnya mulai mengembang sembari tangannya meraih handuk di dekatnya dan mengelap wajahnya cepat sebelum menyusul Jiyong—yang sudah memakai apron hitam dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua—ke meja makan dan segera mengambil bangku dan duduk.

(_"Aish, aku menyerah. Selamat berbahagia—dan undang aku bila kau berhasil melamarnya."_)

Iris hitam kelamnya membesar.

(_"Aku belum berpikir sampai sejauh itu—tapi pasti kuundang."_)

Ah ya, kemarin dia memang mengatakan itu.

Pernikahan? Ia baru terpikirkan akan hal itu—namun berbagai pikiran negatif mulai terbesit di pikirannya; Apa keluarga mereka siap menerimanya? Apa keluarga mereka akan merestui mereka berdua? Apa—_apa semuanya bisa berjalan dengan lancar?_

_Apa ia siap menerima resikonya?_

"Jiyong," Seunghyun angkat bicara tepat pada saat Ji tengah memanggang roti untuk mereka, "Apa sesama lelaki itu bisa menikah?"

Jiyong terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum merespon sembari mengambil telur dari kulkas, "Yang kudengar sih bisa, hanya saja kalau di Korea itu kemungkinannya masih kecil. Mungkin di luar negeri dengan bersistem demokrasi liberal semacam Amerika yang sudah mulai marak dengan hal semacam itu bisa." dan melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan mulai memasak telurnya.

Seunghyun—entah sadar atau tidak—segera membalasnya, "Setelah kau lulus kuliah, bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"

Spatula yang tengah Jiyong pakai lepas dari genggamannya.

"Ji?"

Jiyong segera membalikkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Seunghyun, "Se-Seunghyun-_hyung,_ kau sadar tidak dengan apa yang kaukatakan barusan?"

Ia mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja aku sadar. Lihat aku, apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

Jiyong menggeleleng sembari kembali mengambil spatulanya yang jatuh dan kembali memasak.

Seunghyun pun beranjak dari bangkunya dan mulai mendekati Jiyong dengan memeluknya dari belakang dan berbicara dengan pelan, "Aku tahu ini gila, tapi …" Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meneruskan ucapannya dengan susah payah, "Aku ingin menjalani hubungan kita ke jenjang yang lebih serius."

_Dongsaeng_-nya itu mulai menengadahkan kepalanya dan merespon, "_Hyung_, apa kau sudah memikirkan bagaimana kita menghadapi orang tua kita? Aku tidak mau menyakiti mereka; tidak dengan apa yang sudah selama ini mereka lakukan untuk membesarkanku."

"Kita hadapi bersama." Ia bisa melihat ekspresi Jiyong yang tertegun akan perkataannya. "Aku percaya mereka pasti mengerti—walaupun pada awalnya mereka pasti akan menentangnya." Lanjutnya sembari mengecup ubun-ubun Jiyong pelan.

Jiyong menatapnya dengan heran dan mulai mengecek suhu dahi Seunghyun dengan punggung tangannya, "… _Hyung_, kau sakit ya?"

Seunghyun menggerutu kesal dan mulai menyerang pinggang Jiyong dengan gelitikan, "Jiii! Aku serius!"

"I-iya, bfft—maaf, maaf! _Hyung_! Berhenti—wahaha, sa-sakit—wah!" Ia berseru kaget ketika Seunghyun mulai menghentikan perlakuannya dan memeluknya erat. Jiyong hanya menghela napas dan menepuk kepala pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu dengan pelan, "Maaf, maaf, aku hanya bercanda, jadi jangan merajuk lagi, oke?"

Seunghyun hanya mencibir pelan sebelum melepas pelukannya dan kembali ke bangkunya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan malas. Jiyong pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya yang tertunda dan mulai menyiapkan bahan makanan lain untuk sarapan mereka; beberapa _bacon_ dengan telur mata sapi, beberapa roti potong panggang, dan dua gelas kopi untuk mereka.

Ia mengintip Seunghyun di balik punggungnya dengan sesekali melirik ke belakang, mengecek kondisi _Hyung_-nya yang satu itu. Ia mencoba menahan tawanya ketika seniornya mulai merengek bosan semacam "_Jiii, masih lamaaa?" _dan memohonnya agar cepat menyediakan sarapan untuk mereka berdua dengan kelewat memelas seperti _"Jii, cepatlah, aku lapar~!"_—nah, sekarang siapa yang pantas dibilang imut?

Aish.

Ia segera bergegas menyajikan sarapan buatannya di atas meja dan mulai menaruh apronnya di gantungan sebelum ikut duduk di bangku dan tersenyum, "Ayo makan."

Seunghyun hanya mengangguk sebelum mengambil roti panggang dan memakannya bersama telur mata sapi yang Jiyong buat barusan.

Belum selesai Seunghyun menelan makanannya, Jiyong berceletuk dengan pelan, "… aku tidak keberatan."

Iris Seunghyun membesar seiring dengan dirinya yang tersedak karena perkataan Jiyong barusan.

Sebentar.

**Sebentar.**

**Sebentarsebentarsebentar.**

Seunghyun segera meraih kopi yang berada di sampingnya, bermaksud untuk membantu makanan yang menyangkut di kerongkongannya turun—namun ia lupa kalau kopi yang Jiyong buat masih … panas.

"Panas—bwah!"

Jiyong segera mengambilkan segelas air putih dan menjauhkan gelas kopi dari Seunghyun sebelum membantunya tenang dengan meminumkan air yang ia barusan ambil dan menepuk punggung _Hyung_-nya, mencoba menenangkan kekalutan Seunghyun.

Seunghyun terbatuk-batuk pelan dengan menepuk dadanya keras sebelum mulai menarik napas panjang dan menghela napas, "Astaga Ji, kau benar-benar manusia penuh kejutan."

Ia hanya memandang Seunghyun dengan kebingungan sebelum tertawa pelan dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, meminta maaf, "_Mianhae_."

"Aish, dasar." Ia mengacak-acak rambut Jiyong pelan dan beranjak dari bangkunya—dan mau tidak mau mendapat respon heran dari Jiyong.

"_Hyung_?" Panggilnya heran.

"Duduk."

Jiyong hanya menurut dengan mulai duduk di bangku dan melihat tindakan Seunghyun selanjutnya.

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya kasar sebelum mulai berbicara, "Jiyong, jujur saja kau orang yang paling tak tertebak yang pernah kukenal." Ia bisa mendengar gerutuan kecil semacam _'memangnya kau tidak?'_ keluar dari bibir Jiyong—namun ia hanya membiarkannya dan meneruskan ucapannya dengan senyum, "Tapi itulah salah satu daya tarikmu."

Jiyong hanya tertawa pelan dan bergurau, "_Hyung_, kau membuatku malu."

Ia sama sekali tidak menggubris gurauan _dongsaeng_-nya barusan. Seunghyun pun mulai merendahkan bahunya dan mulai meraih tangan kanan Jiyong dan menatapnya lekat, "Aku langsung _to the point_, _will you marry me_?"

Jiyong bisa merasakan dirinya tenggelam dalam perasaan bahagia dalam hitungan beberapa mili sekon sebelum mengangguk kecil dan menggenggam tangan hangat Seunghyun erat, "_I will._"

"Kau tidak menyesal?"

Gelengan kecil menjawabnya.

"Baiklah." Ia pun bangun dari posisinya dan tersenyum, "Setelah kau lulus, kita bicarakan tentang ini dengan kedua orang tua kita. Mungkin mereka akan menentangnya, tapi setidaknya kita berusaha, ya?"

Jiyong ikut tersenyum dan beranjak dari bangkunya dan langsung memeluk Seunghyun erat, "_We'll work hard._"

Seunghyun pun mengeratkan pelukannya dan membalas ucapannya, "_We will—no, we do._"

Mereka pun menyatukan bibir mereka sekilas dan tertawa pelan sebelum mulai memakan sarapan mereka dan mulai membicarakan rencana tentang masa depan mereka dengan senyum merekah terlukis di wajah mereka.

_Tuhan_, _terima kasih telah mempertemukanku dengannya._

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya hari ini cucian kita bertumpuk banyak—terutama seprai kasurmu yang kotor gara-gara kemarin."

_Well_ … mungkin sekarang giliran Jiyong yang tersedak karena perkataan Seunghyun barusan.

* * *

_Ng … apa yang orang bilang setelah semuanya berakhir dengan senyuman ya?_

_Whoa, whoa, jangan beritahu aku! Biarkan aku memikirkannya dulu!_

_Oh, kalian benar! Ya!_

**Happily ever after!**

/

* * *

…. /hening

rekor.

whoa.

+7,000k.

_god what am I writing._

/stop

err—halo semuanya!

panjang? iya, memang, saya sadar—saking sadarnya saya baru sadar ternyata jadinya sepanjang ini—jadi … anggap saja sebagai _cover-up_ karena telat publish orz /gegulingan

ah ya, soal lemon, maaf absurd. salah satu penyebab saya baru publish sekarang itu karena satu: adegan lemonnya. saya _stuck_ di bagian itu—dan jujur saja, setiap malam saya hampir gila garagara buka semua koleksi yaoi manga saya hanya karena buat referensi. tapi yah, sudahlah. mungkin untuk beberapa saat saya tidak akan membuat lemon gara-gara ini. /_deeply sighed_. (_as if you've made one before!_)

dan gaya bahasa—maaf, saya ga konsen, TO di depan mata dan dengan dodolnya saya masih sempet-sempetnya ngetik. /gegulingan

oke, cukup!

terima kasih sudah mengikuti ffic **One More Night** ini dengan setia! saya berniat membuat sequel-nya, hanya saja sepertinya saya harus menundanya karena berbagai macam ujian sekolah sudah berada di depan mata /derita anak kelas 9 orz /heh/ dan yah, saya harus fokus menghadapi UN yang sebentar lagi tiba.

tunggu saja sequel-nya ya! :3

_**special thanks**_ untuk **ShikiTeito** atawa /heh/ Kak Rin yang bersedia menerima segala curcol dan memberi solusi untuk ffic ini. makasih kak! :* /kissesandhugs

terima kasih banyak yang baik sudah me-review (sudah saya balas lewat PM) dan yang sudah membaca ffic ini! tanpa kalian, mungkin ffic ini sudah saya abaikan karena saya jarang menamatkan ffic multichap. _love you all! _:D

sampai jumpa di karya saya yang berikutnya! :3

_**Adieu!**_

* * *

**2013 © Miharu Koyama  
**_**All right reseved.**_


End file.
